<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sulla Eccelsa Degenerazione by Bethesda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651213">Sulla Eccelsa Degenerazione</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethesda/pseuds/Bethesda'>Bethesda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes Style, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Victorian Attitudes, Victorian John Watson, Victorian Sherlock Holmes, Victorian Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethesda/pseuds/Bethesda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[...] Fu per l’appunto in una sera di ottobre di quello stesso anno che mi avviai verso casa con passo lento, deciso a camminare piuttosto che a prendere una carrozza. Avevo passato l’intera giornata ad ascoltare ed auscultare pazienti, e l’idea di una boccata di aria fresca mi spinse a camminare lungo le vie mal illuminate della città.<br/>Fischiettavo sovrappensiero, pregustando già la cena, quando svoltai in una stradina alberata che spesso io ed Holmes sfruttavamo per tagliare, evitando vie ben più trafficate. Gli ultimi baluginii di un sole morente si riflettevano sulle vetrate delle case a schiera, e mi considerai fortunato di essere l’unico presente a godersi uno spettacolo tanto semplice quanto piacevole.<br/>Ma mi resi conto di non essere davvero il solo.<br/>In fondo alla strada, in un crocevia dove la luce era già scomparsa da svariati minuti, vi erano due gentiluomini.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sulla Eccelsa Degenerazione</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong><span class="u">Sulla Eccelsa Degenerazione</span></strong><br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
È con una certa vergogna che mi ritrovo a redigere queste poche pagine, frutto del ritrovamento di un mio taccuino di svariati anni fa, rinvenuto fra vecchie scartoffie. Mi son deciso tuttavia a mettere ordine dove regna la confusione dell’accumulo di tante avventure, e, sebbene certe mie parole non vedranno mai la stampa, ritengo sia giusto che facciano parte della cronologia della mia vita.<br/>
 <br/>
L’estate del 1898 ha già visto le cronache delle avventure mie e del mio amico, con l’increscioso fatto degli omini danzanti e di un uxoricidio di cui ho similmente narrato, insieme ad altri casi che non ebbi occasione di far conoscere al mio pubblico. Holmes era ormai sulla bocca di tutti, la mia sala d’attesa era sempre piena e la vita da scapoli ci si confaceva appieno.<br/>
In quegli ultimi anni frequentavo assiduamente il mio circolo, perdendomi in chiacchiere e giocando a biliardo, e accadeva spesso che mi ritrovassi a tornare a casa solo per cena, in particolar modo nei periodi in cui Holmes era assillato da casi su casi, proposti dalla polizia o dai privati. Non che non volessi far parte della sua vita avventurosa, ma mandar avanti la mia carriera e supportare la sua non sempre era conciliabile, e spesso era lui stesso a indicarmi quali sarebbero stati i casi di maggiore interesse.<br/>
Ciò non toglie che la sera, di fronte a un dito di brandy ed al caminetto, mi dilettassi ad ascoltarlo e a seguirlo nelle sue elucubrazioni, di qualunque natura fossero.<br/>
 <br/>
Fu per l’appunto in una sera di ottobre di quello stesso anno che mi avviai verso casa con passo lento, deciso a camminare piuttosto che a prendere una carrozza. Avevo passato l’intera giornata ad ascoltare ed auscultare pazienti, e l’idea di una boccata di aria fresca mi spinse a camminare lungo le vie mal illuminate della città.<br/>
Fischiettavo sovrappensiero, pregustando già la cena, quando svoltai in una stradina alberata che spesso io ed Holmes sfruttavamo per tagliare, evitando vie ben più trafficate. Gli ultimi baluginii di un sole morente si riflettevano sulle vetrate delle case a schiera, e mi considerai fortunato di essere l’unico presente a godersi uno spettacolo tanto semplice quanto piacevole.<br/>
Ma mi resi conto di non essere davvero il solo.<br/>
In fondo alla strada, in un crocevia dove la luce era già scomparsa da svariati minuti, vi erano due gentiluomini.<br/>
L’uno alto e reso ancora più alto dal proprio copricapo, nero scintillante; dinoccolato, in appoggio sul proprio bastone per darsi sostegno nel chinarsi sull’altro; il secondo era nettamente più basso, magro e minuto, e mi stava dando quasi completamente le spalle, dacché non mi era possibile vederne il volto. Inoltre, la tuba scintillante ne nascondeva il capo e mi celava alla vista il volto dell’altro.<br/>
Si raccontavano chissà quali segreti e li fissai incuriosito, ma senza darvi troppo peso.<br/>
Il pettegolezzo, pensai, non è certo prerogativa femminile.<br/>
 <br/>
Ciò che per prima cosa fece stonare il tutto fu il vedere la mano di quello più minuto andare a posarsi sul braccio dell’altro. Una mano inguantata, dalla presa ferma, che lasciava immaginare quanto quei due soggetti si conoscessero: nessun uomo si sarebbe mai fatto toccare così da un collega d’affari, dunque esclusi si potesse trattare di quello. Forse due amici intimi, parenti che cercavano di consolarsi l’un l’altro per la perdita della moglie o della figlia di uno dei due magari.<br/>
Scossi il capo quasi senza rendermene conto: a forza di frequentare Holmes avevo cominciato a fare i suoi stessi ragionamenti su chiunque mi capitasse sotto tiro, mantenendo tutta via la mia inclinazione al romanticismo a discapito dei fatti –come avrebbe chiosato lui.<br/>
Tuttavia un gesto mi mise in allarme, bloccandomi sui miei passi.<br/>
Ero ben distante da loro, nascosto da un filare di alberi che dal loro punto di vista doveva coprire la mia avanzata. Eppure nel punto in cui mi fermai riuscii a vedere bene il tutto.<br/>
La mano dell’uomo minuti passo dal braccio dell’altro al suo volto, carezzandolo dolcemente per qualche istante. Trattenetti il respiro, quasi come se il vedere tale gesto e il farlo fossero stati equivalenti.<br/>
Era un qualcosa di così sconveniente, malsano, in un ambiente pubblico per di più.<br/>
Cosa sarebbe successo se qualcun altro li avesse visti?<br/>
Un mal pensante si sarebbe anche potuto mettere ad urlare nel notare due invertiti che davano uno spettacolo simile in mezzo alla strada. Invero, mi sorpresi nel guardarmi intorno per controllare che non vi fosse nessuno a parte me e sospirai di sollievo nel constatare che non vi erano altri testimoni. Ma nel fare ciò, mi resi conto di essermi quasi perso un altro gesto. L’uomo alto si era appena scostato dal volto dell’altro, rapido ma senza mostrare alcun segno di panico.<br/>
Un bacio fra due uomini in pieno giorno?<br/>
Le avevo viste davvero tutte.<br/>
Certo, non che il fatto mi si fosse palesato davanti nella sua interezza, ma era inequivocabile che il movimento di distacco fosse associato a quello.<br/>
Giusto Cielo, quanta sfacciataggine. Quanto coraggio.<br/>
I due si separarono. Non un saluto, non un cenno, e andarono in direzioni ben distinte.<br/>
Uno verso Regent’s park, l’altro – quello alto – verso di me.<br/>
E fu allora che vidi finalmente il suo volto.<br/>
 <br/>
Sherlock Holmes si stava incamminando sul marciapiede opposto, il passo deciso e lo sguardo ferreo, perso in pensieri. Mi avrebbe certamente visto se non mi fossi nascosto dietro al tronco di uno dei platani che ornavano la via.<br/>
Sentii lo scricchiolio dei passi prima avvicinarsi e poi allontanarsi alle mie spalle sempre di più, sino a che non divenne un ciottolio indistinto e infine venne sovrastato del rumore di fondo delle strade vicine alla nostra, ben più trafficate.<br/>
 </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>---</p>
</div><p> <br/>
Come arrivai a casa è per me ancora un mistero insondabile. Fu semplice memoria muscolare, perché ricordo unicamente che vagai sino ad arrivare di fronte al portone e che vi rimasi di fronte per almeno dieci minuti, fissando il campanello. Il mio unico desidero in quell’istante sarebbe stato quello di salire le scale, spogliarmi, prendere la bottiglia di whisky e portarla con me in bagno, dove mi sarei lasciato cullare per qualche ora dall’acqua bollente della vasca. Ma sarebbe stato alquanto sconveniente.<br/>
Forse, mi domandai, sarebbe stato meglio per me tornare sui miei passi e passare la notte in studio.<br/>
Il lettino certo non era comodo quanto il mio giaciglio, ma di fronte a ciò che avevo appena dubitavo che sarei riuscito a chiudere occhio.<br/>
Holmes.<br/>
Il mio amico, collega, coinquilino.<br/>
Una delle menti più sopraffine dei nostri tempi –se non la più – era un invertito.<br/>
Un omosessuale.<br/>
E io con lui condividevo camere, colazione, racconti, amicizia.<br/>
Tutta la mia vita, in quei diciassette anni, era ruotata intorno a lui. Anche quando Mary era ancora in vita – buon’anima – Holmes era stato una costante.<br/>
Eppure –<em>eppure!</em> – non un minimo dubbio, una incertezza.<br/>
E dire che in guerra di perversioni ne avevo viste, e come medico ne capitavano ogni giorno altrettante.<br/>
Come potevo essere stato così cieco.<br/>
 <br/>
«Watson, benché possa affermare che la porta del nostro appartamento sia quanto mai di pregevole fattura, posso confermarti che non è assolutamente cambiata da che vi abbiamo preso residenza».<br/>
 <br/>
Sobbalzai, voltandomi di scatto.<br/>
Holmes era di fronte a me, lo sguardo perplesso e divertito, le mani incrociate sul pomello del bastone da passeggio. Era ancora sul marciapiede, uno scalino sotto di me, e questo ci rendeva parimenti alti.<br/>
 <br/>
«Va tutto bene, amico mio? Sembra quasi tu abbia visto un fantasma».<br/>
 <br/>
«Holmes», esclamai impreparato. Mi osservava e sapevo che stava cercando di dedurre quale fosse il motivo del mio evidente turbamento. Decisi che non gli avrei concesso di leggermi nella mente, non quella volta. E, ammetto ancor oggi con vergogna, mi discostai.<br/>
 <br/>
Un brivido mi percorse la schiena, come se di fronte a me non vi fosse stato l’uomo che conoscevo da così tanto, ma qualcuno di diverso, di malfidato.<br/>
 <br/>
«Perdonami», mi ricomposi. «Ero perso nei miei pensieri».<br/>
 <br/>
Holmes mi passò avanti, insinuandosi fra il mio corpo e la porta, e non potei fare a meno di scostarmi un poco indietro, quasi come se mi avesse scottato. Armeggiò qualche istante con le chiavi e presto la aprì di fronte a noi, scostandosi un poco per lasciarmi il tempo di passare. Feci un gesto con la mano come ad indicare di non pensare a me, ma Holmes si trattenne sull’uscio, fissandomi incuriosito.<br/>
Vidi il suo sguardo passare dal mio volto, sul quale cercava un qualche segno di colpevolezza o qualche indizio, sino alla gamba ferita. Istintivamente vi portai una mano sopra, nonostante non stessi provando alcun male, ma sentirmi osservato così da lui mi fece sentire nudo e cercai di coprire quell’oscenità, anche se questa era già ben protetta della stoffa dei miei pantaloni. Holmes mi fissò nuovamente ma non disse nulla. Si limitò a scrollare lievemente le spalle e ad entrare, lasciandomi indietro.<br/>
Non scomparve, come mi sarei immaginato, nelle nostre stanze.<br/>
Percorse ad ampie falcate i diciassette gradini che separavano l’ingresso dal salotto e mi aspettò lì, sul ballatoio, fingendo noncuranza.<br/>
Certamente stava pensando che fosse la ferita la causa della mia stranezza, e ben sapeva quanto mi infastidisse la compassione. Eppure non ebbi dubbi che il suo aver rallentato, cominciando a parlare del più e del meno, fosse un tentativo di scoprire quanto fossi in difficoltà.<br/>
Feci le scale lentamente, raggiungendolo, e pensai che sarebbe stato meglio per me andare direttamente nelle mie stanze.<br/>
Nella mia mente si affollavano pensieri maligni, preoccupazioni, e il rischio era che Holmes si accorgesse che il mio atteggiamento non era dovuto a vecchie ferite di guerra. Ma lui non me lo permise: si insinuò in salotto e prima ancora che il mio piede si fosse posato sul primo scalino, lui spuntò dalla stanza senza più indosso il cappello.<br/>
 <br/>
«Non so te, Watson, ma io ho un certo languore. Credo che la signora Hudson avesse accennato ad uno spezzatino, e in tutta sincerità il mio stomaco al momento non desidera altro».<br/>
 <br/>
Mi bloccai, indeciso.<br/>
In cuor mio, volevo ritirarmi. Dovevo riflettere su ciò a cui avevo appena assistito. Ma d’altro canto, la fame si faceva sentire e il pensiero di un piatto caldo e del calore del fuoco mi spinsero a seguirlo.<br/>
Mi affrettai a sedermi, e nonostante la gamba non mi stesse dando fastidio alcuno, mi diede sollievo lasciarmi andare sulla morbidezza della poltrona. Holmes frattanto passava da una stanza all’altra, canticchiando un motivetto leggero, di buon umore.<br/>
La cosa mi insospettì ulteriormente, poiché fino a un paio di giorni prima Holmes era inavvicinabile, senza alcun caso e di umore plumbeo. Invece adesso pareva un uomo nuovo, e non riuscii a far meno di pensare che il tutto fosse dovuto a ciò che avevo assistito.<br/>
 <br/>
«Ti vedo di buon umore».<br/>
 <br/>
Si stava spogliando del gilet, restando in maniche di camicia, per poi svanire nella propria stanza per andare ad afferrare la vestaglia.<br/>
Tirò il cordoncino del campanello per avvisare la padrona di casa della nostra intenzione di rifocillarsi e con un gesto fluido si lasciò scivolare sul divano, chiudendosi la veste in vita.<br/>
 <br/>
«Cosa te lo fa pensare?»<br/>
 <br/>
«Hai un caso?»<br/>
 <br/>
«No. Niente. Il nulla più assoluto e totale. Perlomeno, nulla che possa interessarmi, come avrai notato dalla cenere nel caminetto».<br/>
 <br/>
«Dunque Holmes, a cosa posso addurre questa tua leggerezza d’animo?»<br/>
 <br/>
Non disse niente, si limitò ad osservarmi mentre allungava le gambe sui cuscini, una mano ad afferrare il giornale. Scrollò le spalle e non diede spiegazione alcuna, lasciano che calasse il silenzio.<br/>
Questo mi mise ulteriormente in allarme.<br/>
Era quanto mai difficile che Holmes non volesse parlarmi di un caso nuovo, ma se nulla vi era ed era evidente quanto fosse allegro, doveva dunque essere legato a qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa per cui personalmente non lo avevo mai visto gioioso.<br/>
L’unica cosa a cui riuscivo a pensare era il rendez-vous a cui avevo assistito.<br/>
Afferrai un libro, fingendomi interessato, ma ben sapevo che mai sarei riuscito a leggere un rigo di ciò che avevo davanti. Il mio cervello macinava idee, immagini, informazioni; cercava indizi in diciassette anni di vita condivisa ma al tempo stesso rifiutava qualsiasi comportamento che avrebbe potuto confermare i miei sospetti.<br/>
«Watson».<br/>
 <br/>
Risposi con un semplice mugolio.<br/>
 <br/>
«Amico mio, è evidente che qualcosa ti stia turbando».<br/>
 <br/>
Nel mio rimuginare, pensai, mi ero ben accorto di ruotare le pagine ogni tanto per poter celare i miei pensieri, dunque non riuscii a capire nell’immediato come Holmes potesse essersi reso conto del mio malumore.<br/>
Non avevo battuto i piedi con fare irrequieto né alzato lo sguardo verso di lui o verso qualsiasi oggetto presente in stanza.<br/>
Che fossi così limpido per lui, da non riuscire ad avere segreti?<br/>
La cosa mi risultava impensabile.<br/>
 <br/>
«Nulla, Holmes. Non capisco perché tu dica così».<br/>
 <br/>
Si alzò in piedi, felino, rapido, avvicinandosi alla poltrona e sedendosi sul bracciolo, dal quale dovetti scostare il gomito per non entrare in contatto con il suo corpo. Afferrò il mio libro dal margine superiore, sfiorandomi un dito con i polpastrelli nel farlo, e proprio di fronte a me lo ruotò nel verso corretto, per ripormelo fra le mani.<br/>
 <br/>
«Oh».<br/>
 <br/>
«Tutto ciò non riguarda la tua gamba, Watson. Comincio addirittura a dubitare che ti faccia male».<br/>
 <br/>
Lo osservai dal basso verso l’alto, la metà destra del volto illuminata dallo scoppiettare del caminetto acceso, una mano sulla cornice in legno dello schienale e l’altra appoggiata sulla propria coscia.<br/>
Chiusi il libro e me lo posai in grembo, sospirando.<br/>
Non avevo intenzione alcuna di parlare, ma era ovvio che qualcosa sarebbe dovuto uscire dalla mia bocca per placarlo, e dacché mentire non è mai stata mia arte, decisi di dire la verità, edulcorandone qualche particolare.<br/>
 <br/>
«Si tratta di un mio paziente, Holmes. Ho ragione di intendere che sia un invertito».<br/>
 <br/>
Holmes rimase immobile, senza scostarsi dalla mia persona. Potevo sentire il calore radiante del suo corpo a poca distanza dal mio.<br/>
 <br/>
«E con ciò», ribatté senza batter ciglio.<br/>
 <br/>
«<em>E con ciò</em>! Holmes, sarebbe uno scandalo se si venisse a scoprire! Un gentiluomo, un professionista, che si getta fra le braccia di qualcuno della sua stessa natura così, come niente fosse, in mezzo a una strada!»<br/>
 <br/>
Sollevò un sopracciglio.<br/>
 <br/>
«Ah, dunque hai assistito. Non sono solo tue elucubrazioni».<br/>
 <br/>
Scossi la testa.<br/>
 <br/>
«Ne son quasi certo».<br/>
 <br/>
«<em>Quasi</em>, Watson?»<br/>
 <br/>
Le sue ultime parole, per quanto semplici, parevano contenere veleno.<br/>
 <br/>
«Ero poco distante dallo studio», mentii. «E lui era a circa una trentina di metri da me. I gesti erano inequivocabili, Holmes. Una intimità non dissimile da quella di un uomo e una donna».<br/>
 <br/>
Holmes si incurvò, avvicinandosi al sottoscritto con il volto, ad una distanza che mi parve oltremodo indecorosa e mi spinse ad arretrare contro lo schienale ancor più di quanto mi fosse possibile.<br/>
 <br/>
«Spiegati meglio, amico mio perché non colgo. Hai visto questo tuo paziente chinarsi sul suo compagno, carezzargli il volto, magari con le mani prive di guanti per poter sentir meglio la pelle dell’altro? Lo hai visto impossessarsi delle sue labbra con desiderio, o forse con la delicatezza di una moglie che saluta il marito sulla porta di casa prima di lasciarlo andare a svolgere il proprio mestiere? O forse erano in un vicolo, l’uno avvinghiato all’altro, a rubarsi il fiato l’uno dell’altro, come se la loro vita dipendesse da esso? E in tutto ciò, Watson, tu dove ti trovavi? In un angolo, nascosto come un ladruncolo, o peggio ancora, come una vedova che non vede l’ora di andare a diffondere la notizia in ogni dove, giusto per il gusto di ficcare il naso negli affari altrui?»<br/>
 <br/>
Mi alzai in piedi - lasciando cadere il libro a terra con un tonfo - seguito subito da lui, e se prima il timore del contatto fisico mi aveva fatto arretrare, adesso non desideravo altro che spingerlo lontano da me, fosse stato anche con le maniere forti.<br/>
 <br/>
«Holmes! Come ti permetti!»<br/>
 <br/>
«No, Watson. <em>Tu</em> come ti permetti. Come ti permetti di andare ad infangare il nome di un tuo paziente, verso il quale – ti ricordo – dovresti mantenere il più assoluto riserbo. E per cosa poi? Per un gesto che hai visto da distante, probabilmente durato pochi istanti, e del quale tu stesso non sei certo».<br/>
 <br/>
«So cosa ho visto! E non ti ho rivelato in alcun modo la sua identità».<br/>
 <br/>
«E se anche fosse? Hai la benché minima idea, Watson, di cosa voglia dire calunniare al giorno d’oggi un uomo per atti come quelli che riferisci tu? Hai idea di cosa significhi anche solo l’ombra di un dubbio, specialmente su un soggetto che, come hai detto tu stesso, è un professionista? E tu, fra tutti, dovresti ben saperlo! Dopo quasi venti anni– <em>venti</em>! – ad assistermi di fronte a casi con i criminali di peggio sorta, dove le bugie e maldicenze sono alla base del crimine o del presunto tale, tu, proprio tu, ti presti a spargere in giro voci che non ti riguardano su di un uomo che non stava facendo altro che i fatti propri!»<br/>
 <br/>
«Ma si tratta di un crim--»<br/>
 <br/>
Mi freddò con uno sguardo, e mi resi conto di aver effettivamente esagerato.<br/>
 <br/>
«Un crimine, Watson? È questo che volevi dire?»<br/>
 <br/>
Tacqui.<br/>
 <br/>
«Dimmi, Watson. Quanti criminali abbiamo incrociato? Quanti casi hai trascritto in quel turbinio di carta che invade la tua scrivania? E immagino che ben ricorderai su quanti di essi abbiamo chiuso ben più di un occhio, di fronte a certe condizioni. Vuoi dirmi che un ragazzino che ruba un filone di pane ha la stessa valenza di un ricettatore di arte? O che una fanciulla che vuol sfuggire alle mani del suo padre-padrone merita la stessa pena di un uxoricida? Ora Watson, dacché il tuo paziente non ha commesso alcun crimine, se non quello – supposto – di amare un altro uomo, non vedo perché a me dovrebbe interessare. Invero, non vedo perché <em>a te</em> dovrebbe!»<br/>
 <br/>
«È un mio paziente. Mi prendo cura della sua salute e questo è un problema medico».<br/>
 <br/>
«Non vi è nulla di medico in tutto questo, ma solo di fintamente morale. E ciò che più mi affrange è il fatto che tale discussione sia avvenuta con un uomo che ritenevo di ben più ampie vedute».<br/>
 <br/>
Lanciai la mia ultima carta, anche se ormai mi sentivo sconfitto ed umiliato.<br/>
 <br/>
«Dici così perché non si tratta di qualcuno di tua conoscenza».<br/>
 <br/>
Holmes rimase immobile, il suo sguardo ammorbidito, ma senza compassione alcuna.<br/>
 <br/>
«Se l’uomo che hai visto fosse stato un semplice riflesso del tuo specchio e mi avessi detto tutto ciò riferendoti a costui, la mia opinione non sarebbe affatto cambiata. Anzi. Sarebbe stata ben più che rafforzata. Buonanotte, Watson».<br/>
 <br/>
Si dileguò in uno sfarfallio di vesti, sbattendo la porta della propria camera, lasciandomi solo, in piedi come uno sciocco.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Fu il bussare alla porta a risvegliarmi dai miei pensieri.<br/>
 <br/>
«Dottore, vi ho portato la cena».<br/>
 <br/>
«La posi pure sul tavolo, signora Hudson. Non credo che verrà granché consumata».<br/>
 <br/>
«Ma come», borbottò lei sorpresa.<br/>
 <br/>
«Il signor Holmes si già ritirato».<br/>
 <br/>
La vidi con la coda dell’occhio lanciare uno sguardo al vecchio orologio sul caminetto.<br/>
 <br/>
«Ma sono solo le sette e dieci!»<br/>
 <br/>
Scrollai le spalle, senza rispondere, lasciando che chiudesse la porta del salotto dietro di sé.<br/>
Certo era che il languore era passato anche al sottoscritto.<br/>
 </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>---<br/>
 </p>
</div><p> <br/>
Holmes passò i giorni successivi ad ignorarmi, e, in tutta sincerità, io stesso cercai di incrociarlo il meno possibile. La sfuriata che aveva portato nel nostro salotto lo rendeva ancor più sospetto – se non addirittura colpevole – ai miei occhi. Non fu difficile, dacché lo vidi poche volte in casa.<br/>
Non mi è dato sapere cosa stesse facendo, fatto sta che ciò rendeva più sopportabile la rispettiva presenza.<br/>
Mi sentivo offeso dai suoi discorsi, dal suo sentirsi così al di sopra dei costumi e della legge, e soprattutto mi sentivo piccato per il trattamento riservatomi, come se fossi stato uno sciocco, un uomo qualunque.<br/>
Il suo difendere a spada tratta il comportamento di uno sconosciuto mi aveva dato da pensare e più di una volta giunsi alla conclusione che lui sapesse. Che fosse a conoscenza del fatto che non vi era alcun paziente ma che era lui – <em>lui!</em> – la pietra dello scandalo.<br/>
Mi ritrovai a pensare se denunciarlo o meno, ma un brivido di disgusto mi pervase. Mai lo avrei fatto. Nei confronti di nessuno, soprattutto non suoi.<br/>
Tuttavia la situazione era assai incresciosa e richiedeva altre soluzioni, forse addirittura un cambio di dimora.<br/>
Il cuore mi si serrava in una morsa ogni qual volta il cervello indugiava sul pensiero di non vivere più in Baker Street. Inoltre, come avrei potuto giustificarlo? Holmes non sapeva che io fossi a conoscenza della sua supposta inversione e abbandonarlo senza ragione alcuna lo avrebbe oltremodo offeso.<br/>
Ma se davvero questa sua natura era sempre esistita, ben celata, come mai usciva unicamente adesso? E perché correre certi rischi in pieno giorno?<br/>
Avrebbe rischiato di minare la propria fama, e non solo. Vivere a stretto contatto con un noto invertito avrebbe trascinato anche me in una serie di menzogne e calunnie che avrebbero messo fine alla mia carriera come medico e scrittore.<br/>
E forse sarebbe andata anche peggio, come era accaduto giusto poco tempo addietro a Mr.Wilde.<br/>
Il carcere di Reading avrebbe forse accolto entrambi e allora avrebbe davvero sancito la nostra fine.<br/>
Mi ritrovavo a scuotere la testa più e più volte al giorno mentre pensieri simili mi coglievano. Erano scorretti ed egoisti nei confronti di un uomo nel quale riponevo la mia più cieca fiducia. Avrei dovuto porgli il mio più pieno supporto, e tutto ciò che mi riusciva era cercare vie di fuga e scuse.<br/>
 </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>---</p>
</div><p><br/>
Due settimane durò questo nostro silenzio, durante il quale Holmes quasi mai dormiva fra le mura di casa, e tornava la mattina sempre più stanco, i vestiti stropicciati e le membra infreddolite.<br/>
Ormai mi ero fatto l’idea che queste notti le passasse con <em>l’altro. </em>Per dar fondatezza ai miei pensieri, un pomeriggio mi ritrovai persino ad afferrare una camicia, malamente abbandonata nel percorso fra la sua camera e la stanza da bagno, dove stava languidamente giacendo nella tinozza, dietro alla porta ben chiusa.<br/>
Canticchiava sommessamente.<br/>
Cielo, l’imbarazzo nel pensare a quel momento ancora mi stringe lo stomaco e mi vorrebbe far posare la penna e gettare queste carte nel fuoco, ma per onore della mia ormai breve memoria debbo scriverne, per ricordarmi di non cedere nuovamente a così bassi istinti.<br/>
 <br/>
Come poc’anzi ho scritto, afferrai la camicia e me la portai al volto, inspirando a pieni polmoni.<br/>
Trinciato, caffè, la sua colonia preferita, brillantina. Il <em>suo</em> odore. Il suo <em>profumo</em>, che ben conoscevo poiché permeava la casa. Era un qualcosa di così marcato e ben radicato in me che mi avrebbe permesso di trovarlo in mezzo a migliaia di persone ad occhi chiusi.<br/>
Ma vi era un qualcosa di diverso, un fondo floreale smorzato che non conoscevo. Poteva essere tanto un profumo femminile quanto uno maschile, ma sicuro non era suo, vi avrei potuto scommettere.<br/>
Lasciai cadere la camicia e vagai irrequieto per casa, cercando indumenti sparsi, cosa che non fu affatto difficile perché Holmes trattava l’appartamento come fosse stato il suo armadio personale.<br/>
 <br/>
Annusai la vestaglia. Non sua preferita, ma quella color borgogna che gli avevo regalato tre natali prima e che metteva unicamente in inverno.<br/>
 <br/>
Su quella non vi era traccia alcuna di quel profumo sconosciuto, mentre sulla tuba, che rubai dalla cappelliera, si sentiva quanto mai vivido, benché sovrastato dall’odore ben più acuto della brillantina.<br/>
Mi sentii così sciocco, una moglie gelosa che cerca il rossetto di un’altra sul colletto del marito.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Riposi il tutto e ritenni che l’aria in quel luogo fosse troppo soffocante. Avevo bisogno di riprendere fiato e con questo umore afferrai il soprabito e uscii, molto più svestito di quando avessi voluto.<br/>
Il mio intento difatti sarebbe stato quello di passeggiate sino a stancarmi, ma il freddo, la mancanza dei guanti e di un adeguato maglione mi spinsero a cercare rifugio in un cafè non troppo lontano, dove cercai conforto in un tè caldo e nella lettura di un quotidiano a caso, del quale ben poco ricordo.<br/>
Fu una fuga molto breve, dacché presto giunse l’ora di chiusura e la proprietaria, una procace signora di mezza età, mi invito a tornare il giorno successivo.<br/>
E fu così che mi ritrovai in strada, senza meta. Avrei potuto andare al club, ma avrebbe implicato incrociare persone con cui non avevo intenzione di parlare nelle mie condizioni; oppure avrei potuto cenare da qualche parte, ma mi intristiva grandemente farlo da solo, soprattutto senza Holmes.<br/>
Sospirai nell’aria fredda e leggera, lasciando innalzare una nube di condensa di fronte alla mia bocca, e pian piano, sconfitto, mi diressi verso casa.<br/>
Dubitavo che vi avrei trovato qualcuno e mi strinsi nelle spalle per scacciare il pensiero e il freddo.<br/>
 <br/>
Svoltai l’angolo per Baker Street e sollevai finalmente lo sguardo da terra per cercare luci alla finestra del salotto, e mi sorpresi nel vedere non una, ma ben due figure in essa. Una era ferma immobile, mentre l’alta appariva e scompariva freneticamente, come se stesse percorrendo freneticamente la stanza.<br/>
Un cliente?<br/>
Poteva essere, ma Holmes non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di muoversi con tanta frenesia senza tentare di fermarlo. Continuai a camminare sempre più lentamente, lo sguardo fisso, cercando di cogliere quanto più possibile da quelle silhouette, ma era quanto mai impossibile.<br/>
Poi scomparvero alla mia vista.<br/>
Entrambi.<br/>
Ed un senso di panico profondo mi prese e mi spinse a bloccarmi, in attesa che accadesse qualcosa di nuovo.<br/>
Il pensiero che quel qualcuno fosse nelle nostre stanze mi fece battere il cuore in petto come un ossesso, e un senso di furia e disgusto mi prese.<br/>
Mi imposi di attendere. Se nessuno fosse sceso in meno di cinque minuti, sarei salito io stesso e avrei affrontato la questione con Holmes e il suo amante faccia a faccia.<br/>
Mi nascosi dietro un angolo, badando di essere ben in ombra, e presi in mano l’orologio.<br/>
Le dita mi dolevano per il freddo e tutto ciò che avrei voluto fare sarebbe stato mettermi di fronte al fuoco con del caffè caldo, la mente staccata da qualsiasi pensiero opprimente. Battevo un piede per terra sia per combattere la temperatura glaciale, sia per tentare di placare il nervosismo.<br/>
Cinque minuti sono troppi quando si ha l’animo angosciato.<br/>
Cinque minuti sono troppi perché permettono alla mente di chiunque di fantasticare, e la mia si immaginava Holmes disteso sul divano, la cravatta sfatta, la camicia stropicciata, le mani di uno sconosciuto addosso e le sue labbra impegnate con quelle dello stesso in qualcosa di cui non lo ritenevo capace.<br/>
Lo immaginavo con le gote rubizze e lo sguardo acceso che solo la risoluzione di un caso poteva dargli.<br/>
Lo immaginavo con il fiato corto, le dita rapide impegnate a sbottonare colletto e polsini altrui, e con un mezzo sorriso vittorioso a cui l’altro non sarebbe riuscito a resistere.<br/>
E mentre tutto ciò scorreva lentamente nella mia mente, i secondi scorrevano lenti e io perdevo la speranza.<br/>
Sicché la porta del 221B non si aprì, e ne uscì fuori il giovane che due settimane prima avevo intravvisto.<br/>
Stessi abiti, stesso portamento, il volto nascosto dall’ombra della tesa della sua tuba, ma riuscivo a intravvedere un paio di baffi rossastri e dei lineamenti fini, minuti, giovanili.<br/>
Non mi diedi il tempo di riflettere.<br/>
Lasciai che mi superasse, quel che bastava per non destare sospetti, e partii all’inseguimento.<br/>
Dovevo sapere chi fosse costui, dove abitasse, e l’unico modo per farlo era seguire i metodi poco ortodossi di Holmes.<br/>
L’altro camminava lentamente, una mano sul bastone da passeggio, risoluto.<br/>
Sembrava non possedere alcun pensiero al mondo e ciò mi mandava su tutte le furie.<br/>
Andammo avanti così per quasi un chilometro, e nulla cambiò nel suo atteggiamento, sicché non giunse ad una svolta, e con passo rapido vi si infilò, sparendo alla mia vista.<br/>
Imprecai, accelerando, deciso a non lasciarmelo scappare.<br/>
Una mossa del tutto imprevista, dacché non gli avevo dato da pensare che lo stessi seguendo, ma quando lo vidi, in fondo al vicolo, svoltare una seconda volta – questa volta di corsa -, capii che ero stato scoperto.<br/>
Il mio istinto la vide meglio sulla ragione, e cominciai a correre, seguendo il suono dei suoi passi nelle strade quasi completamente vuote e buie.<br/>
E fu lì il mio errore.<br/>
L’ultima svolta mi fu fatale.<br/>
Se fosse stato un metro più avanti gli sarei finito addosso, ma così non accadde e quando mi voltai la prima cosa che vidi fu la pistola. Istintivamente tentai di arretrare ma fu inutile.<br/>
Il primo colpo partì senza alcun preavviso.<br/>
Mi è impossibile rimembrare cosa feci per prima cosa, se alzai lo sguardo a cercare quello di colui che mi aveva sparato o se andai a tastare il cappotto, cercando il punto in cui il proiettile mi aveva colpito – e di quello ne ero assolutamente certo. Fatto sta che finalmente vidi il volto dell’uomo che si era insinuato fra le braccia del mio amico, e mi stupii nel riconoscere quello sguardo. Lo avevo già visto, sapevo di averlo fatto, ma sul momento non mi sovvenne chi fosse costui, e come mai mi fosse così familiare.<br/>
Ciò che mi stupì, fu sentire lo stesso pronunciare il mio nome, come se anche lui fosse bene a conoscenza di chi io fossi.<br/>
Non ebbi il tempo di preoccuparmene troppo, tuttavia, dacché giunse infine il dolore, e con esso la debolezza di un uomo che ha affrontato troppe volte in vita sua proiettili altrui.<br/>
Mi vergogno nel dire che mi accasciai a terra, incapace di resistere oltre in piedi.<br/>
Sentii due mani afferrarmi, rivoltandomi verso l’alto, lo sguardo al cielo plumbeo, e presto delle voci sommesse si unirono al brusio che imperversava nella mia mente. Qualcosa andò a comprimere il mio fianco e mi lasciai sfuggire un mugolio dolorante, incapace di fare altro, ma presto anche quella pressione scomparve e mi ritrovai a fissare un firmamento vuoto, sempre più nero, sino a che non persi coscienza.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
---<br/>
 <br/>
Mi si perdoni se la descrizione di ciò che avvenne dopo è confusionaria come dialoghi e cronologia, ma gli oppiacei e il dolore hanno lasciato solo certe immagini che difficilmente riesco ad afferrare.<br/>
Ricordo il calore di un letto e di aver urlato, mentre qualcuno infilava dentro di me quelle che non saprò mai se fossero dita o tenaglie ardenti. Ricordo solo di aver urlato, di essermi dimenato come un ossesso e di aver invocato più volte Dio, mia madre, i miei commilitoni. Ma non so quanto ciò sia vero o quanto sia riferito ad altri avvenimenti, ben più distanti nel tempo. Ricordo che chiamai Holmes, quello è certo, e che dita dolci mi carezzavano il volto mentre qualcuno scavava dentro di me. O forse accadde dopo? Non ne sarò mai davvero sicuro.<br/>
Ricordo il sudore, gli incubi e la febbre; un pianto sommesso – signora Hudson? – e un litigio.<br/>
Ancora oggi non sono sicuro se davvero avvenne, ma ricordo Holmes furente, le sue urla provenire da poco lontano contro un qualcuno a me sconosciuto.<br/>
Seppi solo al mio completo risveglio che passai tre notti e tre giorni in balia del delirio, che i colpi di pistola non furono uno ma ben due, entrambi andati a segno ma fortunatamente non in punti vitali, sebbene le complicanze che mi portarono durarono quasi un anno.<br/>
Fatto sta che quando mi svegliai non ero nella mia stanza, ma non ero neanche in ospedale. Mi trovavo nella camera di Holmes, completamente ripulita e con le tende aperte per lasciar penetrare la luce dei lampioni che davano sulla strada. Dunque era notte.<br/>
Tentai di mettermi a sedere, forzando i gomiti sul materasso, ma tutto ciò che riuscii a fare fu provocarmi un dolore lancinante in diversi punti del corpo, in quell’istante non facilmente individuabili per via dell’intorpidimento dato dai farmaci.<br/>
Cercai di deglutire, ma la gola era arsa e mi risultava impossibile anche solo cercare di produrre abbastanza saliva per inumidirla.<br/>
Tentai di chiamare la signora Hudson ma nulla uscì dalla mia bocca.<br/>
 <br/>
«Non sforzarti, ragazzo mio. Tieni, dischiudi un poco le labbra. Ecco così. È solo acqua, niente di più. Poco alla volta, da bravo».<br/>
 <br/>
Ingollai con smania i pochi sorsi concessomi, mentre una mano mi teneva sollevato il capo per aiutarmi a non sforzare l’addome. Me la fece posare a terra nuovamente dopo pochi istanti mentre, spossato, riprendevo fiato, lieto di poter sentire la bocca umida.<br/>
Ruotai il capo quanto bastava per incrociare lo sguardo di Holmes, seduto sulla sua poltrona preferita, che adesso si trovava accanto al letto dove giacevo e non più in salotto.<br/>
«Holmes, cosa--»<br/>
 <br/>
«Shush. Non è il momento di parlare, Watson. Hai ancora la febbre alta, nonostante le cure del dottor Bell. Devi ringraziare lui se sei vivo. E la tempestività dei giovanotti che ti hanno portato qui».<br/>
 <br/>
Mi sentivo le palpebre pesanti, ma riuscii a notare la barba mal fatta, i capelli spettinati, la camicia sgualcita. Holmes non dormiva da giorni, non mangiava da altrettanti e con mio sommo rammarico notai sul bracciolo della poltrona il maledetto astuccio di marocchino di cui ormai così raramente faceva uso.<br/>
Cercai di guardarlo con rammarico, ma lui fece finta di non accorgersene.<br/>
Avrei voluto parlargli ancora, dirgli quanto ero rincresciuto, ma una stanchezza atavica prese possesso nuovamente delle mie membra, e le ore seguenti furono un susseguirsi di dormiveglia insensato, seguite da un sonno privo di sogni.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Quando mi risvegliai nuovamente mi sentivo nettamente più in forze.<br/>
Certo, dolorante, infreddolito, anchilosato, ma un certo languore mi spinse – con estrema calma – a cercare di districarmi dall’ammasso di coperte che mi avvolgevano. Mi misi a sedere, trattenendo il fiato per cercare di contenere il dolore.<br/>
Una lieve pioggia rigava i vetri della stanza di Holmes, mentre il rombo lontano di una tempesta scuoteva le fondamenta della città. Doveva essere pomeriggio inoltrato.<br/>
Indossavo una camicia da notte e la biancheria, fresca di giornata, ma sotto quegli strati di tessuto riuscivo a sentire lo strusciare delle garze sulla pelle. Non tentai neanche di individuare dove fosse l’entrata dei fori, potevo immaginarlo dal dolore che provavo, e il pensiero di dover fare qualsiasi sforzo ulteriore con la muscolatura addominale mi spinse a non indagare ulteriormente.<br/>
 <br/>
Decisi di alzarmi.<br/>
Fu sicuramente una decisione malsana, ma Holmes in stanza non era presente e tutto mi faceva pensare che fosse stato presente con me per tutto il mio lungo sonno. Senza contare la poltrona, spostata in stanza per l’occasione, potei notare una bacinella, una brocca di acqua fresco e tutto il necessario per la tonsura. Mi passai istintivamente le mani al volto e mi resi conto di essere perfettamente sbarbato.<br/>
Vi erano giornali dei giorni precedenti, appunti e soprattutto i miei taccuini. Mi domandai come mai potessero trovarsi lì e mi ripromisi di chiederlo ad Holmes.<br/>
Una volta in piedi, fu difficile mantenere l’equilibrio: lo stato febbrile e l’immobilità, uniti alle ferite, non aiutavano certo il mio equilibrio, e non avevo più i vent’anni di una volta, quelli che mi avevano permesso di riprendermi dalle ferite di guerra con relativa rapidità.<br/>
Quelle pure, sentendosi escluse, decisero di farsi sentire per infierire ulteriormente sul mio corpo.<br/>
In giro non vi era alcun vestito che mi appartenesse e decisi che sarebbe stato il caso di procurarmene qualcuno, così, claudicante, entrai i salotto e lentamente lo attraversai, portandomi verso le scale che conducevano alle mie stanze.<br/>
Non vi era traccia né di Holmes né della signora Hudson.<br/>
Ammetto che quegli scalini, per quanto fossero pochi e ben conosciuti, mi sembrarono insormontabili, e dovetti combattere con me stesso per più di qualche istante prima di decidermi a compiere la scalata.<br/>
 <br/>
Ero arrivato giusto al quinto quando sentii il clangore delle chiavi nella toppa all’ingresso, un piano e mezzo più sotto, e una serie di passi svelti risalire i diciassette gradini che conducevano al nostro salotto. Vidi Holmes, attraverso la ringhiera in legno, percorrerli due a due. Non fece in tempo ad arrivare sul pianerottolo che si voltò verso di me, incrociando il mio sguardo.<br/>
 <br/>
«Watson!»<br/>
 <br/>
Lasciò cadere il bastone a terra e si affrettò verso di me, eliminando con due ampie falcate lo spazio che ci separava e ponendomisi di fronte come una furia. Ma non era rabbia quella che vidi nel suo sguardo: preoccupazione, paura, agitazione. Quelle assolutamente erano presenti.<br/>
 <br/>
«Giusto Cielo, perché sei in piedi? Dovresti essere a letto!»<br/>
 <br/>
Mi sentii come un bambino colto in fallo nel rubare dalla credenza, e mi limitai a indicare la porta di camera mia, sussurrando “vestiti”.<br/>
Per quanto sciocco potesse sembrare, lo sguardo di Holmes si addolcì, e mi si affiancò offrendomi l’incavo del proprio braccio come appoggio.<br/>
Non dissi nulla ma gliene fui grato, perché quella breve passeggiata mi aveva sfiancato e il dolore pulsante stava cominciando ad avere la meglio su di me. Desiderai ardentemente di tornare a letto.<br/>
Lasciai che lentamente mi accompagnasse nuovamente in salotto, e lì, con delicatezza, mi fece accomodare sul divano.<br/>
Mormorai un ringraziamento sommesso, riprendendo fiato, mordendomi la lingua per smorzare il dolore, mentre la stanchezza lasciava posto a nuovi brividi di freddo.<br/>
Holmes se ne accorse immediatamente e si affrettò al caminetto per ravvivare il fuoco, che durante la sua assenza aveva cominciato ad affievolirsi, per poi tornare presso di me, accovacciandomisi di fronte. Era un uomo nuovo rispetto a quando lo avevo visto l’ultima volta – poche ore prima o forse giorni? – ma conservava sempre un’aria malcurata, di chi ha mangiato poco e niente, e dormito ancor meno. Mi domandai se la cocaina centrasse qualcosa con il suo aspetto, e il mio pensiero tornò all’astuccio di marocchino.<br/>
 <br/>
«Non ne ho fatto uso, Watson», mi precedette lui, riuscendo a seguire il filo dei miei pensieri. «Non questa volta. Ho semplicemente sfruttato la siringa per iniettarti la morfina in assenza del dottor Bell. Deliravi dal dolore».<br/>
 <br/>
Mi portai istintivamente una mano all’incavo del gomito sinistro.<br/>
Le mie idee erano confuse, e i ricordi ancora non completamente al loro posto, ma pian piano mi sovvenne il perché del mio trovarmi in quelle condizioni.<br/>
 <br/>
«Da quanto tempo--»<br/>
 <br/>
«Tre notti intere, quattro giorni. Gli ultimi due sei entrato e uscito di coscienza più volte, mentre per quanto riguarda la prima…»<br/>
 <br/>
Holmes si rabbuiò, interrompendosi. Dovetti incalzarlo perché continuasse.<br/>
 <br/>
«La prima notte l’ha passata il dottor Bell al tuo capezzale. Un medico di estrema forza morale, se me lo concedi, non ti ha lasciato un istante, anche quando pensava che non ce l’avresti fatta per via del sangue perso. Sei stato fortunato. Nessuno dei due colpi ha colpito alcunché di vitale. Il primo perché chi ha sparato non ha avuto il tempo di prendere accettabilmente la mira. Il secondo perché ti ha riconosciuto giusto una frazione di secondo prima di premere il grilletto e ha cambiato traiettoria. Altrimenti non saresti qui».<br/>
Notò senza sforzo alcuno la mia perplessità.<br/>
Ricordavo una voce chiamare il mio nome, una voce che aveva un qualcosa di familiare ma troppo distante nel tempo perché potessi ben afferrarla.<br/>
Rimasi in silenzio per non so quanto tempo, cercando di afferrare con la mente quanti più sprazzi possibili di quella serata, ma vi era solo una gran confusione, mani che mi si gettavano addosso per spogliarmi, dolore, tanto dolore, e poi più niente.<br/>
Holmes mi spiegò di come alcuni abitanti della via, sentendo sparare, mi avevano soccorso giusto in tempo per trascinarmi dal primo medico disponibile – tale dottor Bell, che sapevo abitare in zona e con il quale in passato avevo avuto il piacere di parlare in termini lavorativi. Era stato lui ad avvisare Holmes, lui che mi aveva operato la notte stessa nel suo studio – non vi era stato il tempo di portarmi in ospedale -, lui che mi aveva seguito a casa nei giorni successivi. Holmes non fece mai cenno al suo ruolo in tutto ciò.<br/>
Volli rendere l’aria più leggera, al temine della spiegazione, prima che una spiegazione sul come mi fossi andato ad infilare in quella situazione gli fosse dovuto.<br/>
 <br/>
«Debbo dire che in tutto ciò la signora Hudson si è dimostrata eccellente: credo che nessun barbiere mi abbia mai rasato così accuratamente».<br/>
 <br/>
«Non è stata la signora Hudson».<br/>
 <br/>
Mi bloccai.<br/>
 <br/>
«La poveretta non ha fatto altro che piangere da che ti ha visto nel tuo letto di dolore. E ben la capisco: l’idea di perdere l’affittuario che – secondo suo dire – mi tiene sotto controllo deve essere sembrata una tragedia. Detto ciò, forse sarà il caso di avvisarla che sei sveglio».<br/>
 <br/>
«Ah», mi limitai a soffiare. Ciò implicava che la biancheria, la barba, i bendaggi, erano tutti ad opera di Holmes.<br/>
 <br/>
«Non fare quella faccia sconvolta. Sei un soldato, per di più un medico. Avrai affrontato situazioni simili centinaia di volte in guerra, e la tua pudicizia, nella situazione in cui ti trovavi, era – in tutta sincerità – l’ultimo dei miei pensieri».<br/>
 <br/>
Si mise nuovamente in piedi per allontanarsi, senza dire una parola.<br/>
Lo sentii scendere le scale, e voci soffuse, concitate, risalirono sino al salotto. La signora Hudson doveva aver scoperto della mia rinnovata condizione. Mi ritrovai a pensare che non avrebbe dovuto essere la norma per un uomo – benché questo di definisca un soldato – quella di ritrovarsi così tante volte sul baratro. Il cielo sembrò darmi ascolto, e rispose alla mia riflessione con un rombo sordo ed un aumento dell’intensità della pioggia sui nostri vetri.<br/>
La notte era quasi completamente calata e ormai eravamo nel centro della tempesta.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Holmes ci mise parecchio a tornare su, e mi sarei aspettato di vederlo accompagnato dalla nostra padrona di casa, ma di essa non vi era traccia, se non in modo indiretto, dal momento che il mio coinquilino stava trasportando un vassoio carico di cibo e la mia vestaglia, fresca di lavanderia, della quale presi subito possesso, crogiolandomi nel calore che emanava.<br/>
Pane caldo abbrustolito, una zuppa di verdure ricca dove galleggiava quella che sembrava ottima carne da brodo, un pezzo di torta ancora calda e acqua fresca. Fu questa la prima sulla quale mi avventai per placare la gola arsa alla quale avevo prestato ben poca attenzione.<br/>
Holmes non si sedette accanto a me, ma vagò per la stanza, fumando in silenzio, lasciandomi mangiare e di questo gliene fui grato. Cercai di mangiare tutto il primo possibile, per saziare la fame che mi si era appena risvegliata, ma non appena finii l’ultimo cucchiaio dell’ottima zuppa mi vidi costretto a rinunciare momentaneamente alla torta, ormai satollo e soddisfatto.<br/>
Non appena ebbi finito, il mio coinquilino si liberò del vassoio e riuscii a notare un lieve sorriso formarsi sulle sue labbra.<br/>
 <br/>
«Grazie Holmes. Ne avevo bisogno».<br/>
 <br/>
«Bene», concluse lui, svuotando il cannello della pipa nel fuoco, per riempirlo con tabacco fresco subito dopo, gesto che mi mise in allarme perché Holmes non sprecava così i residui di trinciato, a meno che non fosse furibondo. «Dunque Watson, ora che ti sei rifocillato e hai riacquistato quel poco di colore necessario a farti passare nuovamente per vivo, posso finalmente chiederti», disse calmo, ponendosi di fronte a me. «Cosa diamine tu sia messo in testa di fare quella dannata sera!»<br/>
 <br/>
Urlò le ultime parole, furibondo. Mai in diciassette anni lo avevo visto in quelle condizioni, non nei miei confronti.<br/>
E la sua furia si riversò in grandi falcate per tutta la lunghezza del soggiorno, con annessi sventolii di pipa – fortunatamente ancora spenta – che sparsero tabacco per tutta la stanza.<br/>
 <br/>
«Due settimane passate ad evitare di rivolgermi la parola, come se ti avessi mortalmente offeso – e se è accaduto, me ne scuso profondamente – seguite da quello che è stato un vero e proprio inseguimento! E perché mai poi, dacché non potevi sapere alcunché né me ne hai dato mai prova! E no, Watson, non provare a dire che hai applicato i miei metodi perché il tutto non regge».<br/>
Cercai le parole, ma non le trovai. Come potevo dirgli che il mio cambiato atteggiamento nei suoi confronti era dovuto a quelle che ritenevo essere le sue preferenze in ambito sentimentale e che queste mie convinzioni mi avevano spinto a un passo dalla morte?<br/>
Lo seguii con lo sguardo, sino a che non andò a mettersi accanto allo scrittoio, scrollandosi di dosso il trinciato che gli si era riversato addosso. Infine, posò anche la pipa con sdegno, come se fosse stata colpa della poveretta. Le sue dita tamburellavano, attendendo che riempissi quel silenzio, ma la voce faticava ad uscire.<br/>
Fu un lampo a darmi consiglio, quando illuminò l’interno dell’appartamento, prima di essere seguito dall’ennesimo rombo. E per quanto possa risultare incredulo - un <em>deus ex machina</em> da tragedia – fu quel bagliore a farmi notare un oggetto a cui non prestavo attenzione ormai da anni.<br/>
Feci per alzarmi, e con mia somma fatica vi riuscii, spinto dalla disperazione di darmi una risposta che fosse sensata. Holmes mi osservò ma non tentò di aiutarmi, forse pensando che il mio fosse un goffo tentativo di fuggire, ma riuscii ad avvertire il suo sguardo su di me, e non ho dubbi che fosse un poco in apprensione per il mio stato di salute di fronte a un guizzo tale.<br/>
 <br/>
Mi avventai sulla scrivania, quasi cadendovi sopra, ma le mie mani furono subito sulla cornice d’argento che da dieci anni giaceva lì, intonsa, senza un granello di polvere sopra.<br/>
 <br/>
E lì la riconobbi. Riconobbi il volto tagliente e fino, gli occhi cerulei che il tempo aveva certamente cambiato, ma non così tanto da rimuoverli dalla mia mente. La rividi, nonostante i nuovi solchi della pelle e le preoccupazioni, sotto i baffi posticci dell’uomo che mi aveva sparato. Riconobbi una voce che avevo sentito in un’unica occasione, da lontano, nascosto in un giardino mentre attendevo un segnale.<br/>
 <br/>
«<em>Irene Adler mi ha sparato</em>», mormorai, lo sguardo fisso sulla foto.<br/>
 <br/>
Sentii Holmes irrigidirsi a un passo da me, e mi voltai verso di lui, la cornice ancora in mano.<br/>
 <br/>
«Irene Adler mi ha sparato», ripetei con più voce e convinzione. «Era lei l’uomo che ho seguito, colui che incontravi di nascosto. È lei il tuo amante».<br/>
 <br/>
Holmes raddrizzò la schiena, una smorfia di disgusto in volto.<br/>
 <br/>
«Watson, attribuisco questo tuo atteggiamento alla morfina e nulla più. L’unica relazione di cui io possa vantarmi di avere con la signora Norton è puramente lavorativa. Inoltre, Watson, non capisco assolutamente da cosa tu possa aver intuito una tale sciocchezza e come possa collegarsi a ciò che è accaduto».<br/>
 <br/>
Cominciai a ridere. Fu una reazione pessima, dacché mi provocò un dolore lancinante all’addome, ma non riuscii a fermarmi, la situazione mi pareva talmente tanto ridicola che tutto il resto passò in secondo piano. Ero stato uno sciocco. Ecco il perché dell’odore femminile, ecco il perché del comportamento di Holmes.<br/>
Costui, d’altro canto, mi fissava con sguardo ferreo, come se stesse pensando che fossi impazzito. E forse lo ero, Giusto Cielo. Holmes non aveva un amante. Né uomo, né donna che fosse. Per qualche astrusa ragione, la signora Adler – o Norton, che dir si voglia – era rientrata nella sua vita dalla porta sul retro, e lui non aveva ritenuto necessario informarmi, e benché questa cosa un poco mi pungesse sul vivo non misi in dubbio la sua parola su tale fatto.<br/>
Fatto sta che il mio moto di ilarità mi fu fatale, dacché Holmes si vide costretto a trascinarmi a letto per farmi riposare. Mi mise a sedere sul materasso e dovetti trattenere un gemito di dolore.<br/>
Lui rimase in silenzio e si mise in ginocchio esattamente di fronte a me.<br/>
Non so come feci, ma riuscii a bloccare una delle sue mani prima che questa seguisse l’altra, nell’intento di allenare la vestaglia.<br/>
 <br/>
«Holmes, cosa stai facendo?»<br/>
 <br/>
Allontanò la mia mano con facilità e mi lanciò uno sguardo gelido, che non ammetteva remore.<br/>
 <br/>
«Poiché ti stai comportando come uno sciocco, controllo che tu non ti sia fatto saltare i punti con le tue risate. E ora stai fermo, prima che cambi idea e decida di darti il colpo di grazia».<br/>
 <br/>
Decisi di lasciarlo fare. Non mi sentivo pienamente in forze e se davvero le mie condizioni fino al giorno prima erano state così disastrose, tanto valeva lasciare che facesse quello che sarebbe stato il mio lavoro.<br/>
Lo aiutai a lasciar scivolare la vestaglia alle mie spalle e nel sollevare la camicia da notte, rimanendo così quasi completamente nudo, non fosse stato che per le bende e la biancheria. Holmes mi tastò, mi osservò da vicino, ma constatò che non mi ero procurato alcunché, ma suggerì comunque di cambiare il bendaggio. Non feci nulla per impedirglielo, glielo dovevo.<br/>
Fu un processo fastidioso, soprattutto quando andò a disinfettare le ferite con quello che riconobbi subito come acido fenico, ma lo lasciai fare, in silenzio. Sentivo la sua mente macinare, cercare connessioni dove non ve ne erano, ma sapevo che questa volta Holmes avrebbe avuto bisogno di qualche maggiore indizio da parte mia. Era indubbiamente la mente più brillante del suo tempo – insieme a suo fratello – ma peccava nei confronti dei comportamenti umani strettamente legati ai sentimenti, specialmente se riguardavano la sua sfera personale.<br/>
Lasciai che finisse la disinfezione e la rimozione di eventuali impurità, e non potei fare altro che rimanere affascinato dalla sua maestria – anche se associai il tutto al lavoro che per anni aveva svolto sui cadaveri del Saint Barth. Una volta che ebbe terminato, si allontanò qualche minuto per andare a prendere le garze sterili, che aveva appositamente fatto bollire e asciugare dalla nostra padrona di casa, e con maestria cominciò ad avvolgermi. Da quella posizione il suo profumo mi giungeva alle narici in modo prepotente e piacevole.<br/>
 <br/>
«Ero convinto che mantenessi degli incontri clandestini con un uomo».<br/>
 <br/>
Si bloccò e vidi dall’alto la sua fronte corrugarsi.<br/>
 <br/>
«Quando ti ho parlato del mio paziente, diverse settimane orsono. Non avevo visto alcun paziente. Eri tu, con la signora Adler».<br/>
 <br/>
Holmes sollevò la testa, le pupille ridotte una fessura.<br/>
 <br/>
«Ho visto quando ti ha baciato, ma essendo vestito da uomo ho pensato--»<br/>
 <br/>
«Non ho mai baciato la signora Adler, né mai ho avuto l’intenzione di farlo».<br/>
 <br/>
«Holmes, vi ho visti».<br/>
 <br/>
Raccontai ciò a cui avevo assistito per filo e per segno. Sentii la benda stringersi nelle sue mani e con essa mi si mozzò il fiato, ma Holmes se ne ravvide subito, scusandosi.<br/>
 <br/>
«Watson, ti prego di credermi. L’unico momento in cui sarebbe potuto accadere è stato quando mi si è avvicinata per sussurrarmi quando ci saremmo rivisti e dove, ma per questioni meramente di lavoro».<br/>
 <br/>
«Posso sapere perché, dunque, non me ne hai parlato?»<br/>
 <br/>
«È stata lei stessa a richiedere l’incontro in quella via, poiché ha residenza presso un’affittacamere della zona sotto falso nome. Solo io so del suo ritorno in Inghilterra, a parte ovviamente chi ha fatto sì che richiedesse i miei servizi. E te. Mi ha supplicato, in nome del rispetto reciproco, di non includerti nella mia ricerca, e io stesso, di fronte ai sospetti della Donna, ho pensato che fosse il caso di tenertene all’oscuro. Se ci fossimo ritrovati faccia a faccia entrambi con il nostro avversario, la necessità mi imponeva che tu risultassi immacolato. Sai bene quanto le tue doti attoriali pecchino».<br/>
Non risposi. Lasciai sedimentare le informazioni appena ricevute, permettendogli di completare la sua opera. Lasciai ricadere la camicia da notte e cercai di ruotare il busto per rindossare la vestaglia, ma Holmes fu più lesto di me nell’afferrarla e nell’aiutarmi a coprirmi. Lui rimase con le ginocchia a terra.<br/>
 <br/>
«Era dunque con lei», chiesi, «che hai dibattuto dopo che mi hanno sparato».<br/>
 <br/>
Annuì.<br/>
 <br/>
«Eri cosciente?»<br/>
 <br/>
«A tratti. Ricordo unicamente la tua voce e quella di qualcun altro, sono tutti pensieri ovattati».<br/>
 <br/>
Holmes sospirò. Non si aspettava di essere lui a dover dar spiegazioni, ma la mia condizione lo metteva in posizione di svantaggio.<br/>
 <br/>
«Ti ha riconosciuto quando già stava sparando il secondo colpo. Si ricordava di te da quel nostro fugace incontro sotto casa, quando venne sfacciatamente a porgere i propri saluti travestita nuovamente da uomo. È stata lei ad urlare per richiamare aiuto, ma è fuggita prima che la vedesse qualcuno. Ed ha poi giustamente ritenuto necessario venire a informarsi se fossi vivo e soprattutto perché ti avessi messo alle sue calcagna».<br/>
 <br/>
E nuovamente tornò a guardarmi negli occhi, questa volta senza asprezza alcuna.<br/>
 <br/>
«Dunque ti debbo nuovamente chiedere, Watson: per quale motivo hai seguito la signora Norton?»<br/>
 <br/>
Deglutii, nuovamente la bocca arsa, ma non avevo questa volta la scusante di tre giorni di incoscienza.<br/>
 <br/>
«Perderai quel poco di rispetto che ti rimane nei miei confronti».<br/>
 <br/>
«È impossibile che accada, Watson. Il rispetto e l’ammirazione che provo per te sono inalterati da anni, nonostante certi tuoi comportamenti suicidi. Te ne prego, parla».<br/>
 <br/>
«Nel tornare a casa, ho notato che avevi compagnia. Ho pensato che fosse il tuo fantomatico amante, ed ho atteso sotto casa, per non interrompere qualsiasi cosa stesse accadendo. Quando poi il mio dubbio è stato confermato dalla comparsa del ragazzo della volta precedente, non ho potuto fare a meno di seguirlo. Volevo capire chi fosse e dove abitasse, se fosse un poco di buono, un ragazzo di un bordello o un gentiluomo qualsiasi. Non sapevo cosa avrei fatto una volta che lo avessi seguito sino a casa, ma sul momento mi era sembrata la cosa più sensata».<br/>
 <br/>
Il silenzio che calò nella stanza mi parve irreale e le mie parole risultarono ancora più sciocche di quanto mi erano sembrate mentre rimbombavano nella mia mente. Cielo, con quale sfacciataggine mi ero permesso di ficcare il naso in affari non miei, soprattutto inerenti a un qualcosa che avrebbe potuto essere così intimo? Avrei voluto scusarmi, ma le parole non volevano uscire e mi aspettavo una risposta caustica da parte di Holmes da un istante all’altro.<br/>
 <br/>
«Mi avresti denunciato?»<br/>
 <br/>
Immagino che la mia espressione fosse di pura confusione, perché dovette specificare.<br/>
 <br/>
«Se fosse stato davvero un mio eventuale amante. Se le tue folli elucubrazioni si fossero rivelate vere. Mi avresti denunciato?»<br/>
 <br/>
Non risposi subito, benché sapessi già perfettamente la risposta.<br/>
 <br/>
«No. Non lo avrei fatto».<br/>
 <br/>
«E cosa avresti fatto, dunque? Dalla discussione che abbiamo avuto ormai tre settimane fa, mi è parso evidente la tua repulsione verso tali atteggiamenti. Come avresti potuto continuare a vivere sotto il mio stesso tetto, con il rischio che la cosa venisse allo scoperto? È tutto ciò su cui ti sei tormentato in questi giorni, non forse così?»<br/>
 <br/>
Non vi era rabbia nelle sue parole. Ma vi notai un qualcosa che mi fece torcere lo stomaco e che tutt’oggi ricordo con estrema vergogna.<br/>
Delusione.<br/>
 <br/>
«Avresti potuto parlarmi. Non ti avrei negato niente. Invece hai studiato ogni mio comportamento, hai cercato indizi sull’altro, hai attuato tutto ciò che mi hai visto fare in questi anni per cercare di scoprire che razza di mostro perverso poteva nascondersi dentro di me».<br/>
 <br/>
Scattai istintivamente in avanti, negando, ma lui mi bloccò afferrandomi per le spalle per evitare che cadessi in avanti, sapendo bene quanto quel gesto mi avesse fatto male.<br/>
 <br/>
«Watson, dimmi solo <em>perché</em>».<br/>
 <br/>
Avrei potuto dare decine di risposte, reali o immaginarie che fossero. Avrei potuto mentire, scacciarlo, negargli l’ultima parola, fingere di essere troppo stanco per portare avanti la discussione, ma anche io capii il perché del mio atteggiamento, specialmente negli ultimi giorni.<br/>
 <br/>
<em>Ero geloso</em>.<br/>
 <br/>
Terribilmente geloso che qualcuno, un altro uomo o donna che fosse, potesse occupare così tanto l’attenzione del mio coinquilino e amico tanto da rallegrarlo quanto un caso.<br/>
Avrei voluto cercare una risposta per mascherare questa mia realizzazione, ma il mio cervello si rifiutava di collaborare. Ero geloso di Holmes, del fatto che qualcun altro potesse rubare la sua attenzione e non solo.<br/>
Mi ero paragonato a una moglie tradita scherzosamente, ma non mi ero affatto allontanato dalla realtà dei fatti.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Holmes si rese conto che qualcosa in me doveva essere accaduto in quell’istante, perché mi fece sdraiare, osservandomi con aria preoccupata come se fossi stato in catalessi, e non tanto diversamente mi sentivo.<br/>
Non mi pose nuovamente la domanda.<br/>
Si limitò a coprirmi con un folto cumulo di coperte, badando bene che il braccio sinistro rimanesse scoperto.<br/>
Afferrò l’astuccio di marocchino e una piccola ampolla di vetro, che spezzò dal collo per andare ad aspirare con la cannula la dose desiderata. Lo osservai fare quell’operazione con una naturalezza tale che mi fece male al cuore al pensiero di quante volte lo avesse fatto per se stesso, ma non mi tirai indietro quando andò a legarmi il laccio emostatico e a cercare la vena adatta da pungere. Lo lasciai fare, e non ci volle molto perché la morfina cominciasse a fare effetto.<br/>
Un senso di pace mi pervase, le coperte divennero piacevolmente pesanti così come le palpebre e l’ultima immagine che vidi fu quella di Holmes che usciva dalla stanza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.<br/>
 <br/>
 </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>---<br/>
 </p>
</div><p>Holmes non mi forzò nei giorni successivi: lasciò che la convalescenza facesse il suo corso e mai tentò di riprendere l’argomento. C’è da dire che non appena fui in grado di riprendere a camminare da solo da un lato all’altro dell’appartamento lui tornò a svanire di casa per ore intere di seguito, tornando a tarda notte.<br/>
Non mi ero mai reso conto quanto fosse facile da camera sua avvertire i movimenti altrui, ma è invero che mai in vita mia vi avevo passato all’interno così tanto tempo, men che meno da solo.<br/>
Tentai in tutti i modi di spiegargli che non era più necessario per me restare lì, ma lui fu fermo nelle sue decisioni e non mi permise di tornare nelle mie stanze per ancora parecchie notti. Ammetto che la cosa non mi dispiacque poi troppo: l’idea di affrontare le scale mi sfiancava al sol pensiero. Tuttavia decisi che sarei stato altrettanto fermo nella mia decisione quando una notte, nell’alzarmi per andare a rabboccare la brocca dell’acqua con quella del salotto, lo vidi addormentato sul divano. Il braccio destro sopra la testa, piegato per andare a coprire gli occhi, il sinistro abbandonato mollemente verso l’esterno. Non russava, ma il suo respiro era lento e rilassato, profondo, interrotto da qualche sibilo. Mi domandai da quanto tempo non dormisse per più di tre ore di seguito.<br/>
Ravvivai il fuoco facendo il meno rumore possibile e tornai in camera mia per recuperare una spessa coperta di lana, che con delicatezza misi addosso al mio amico. Holmes non si mosse, sbuffò solo più forte e io lo presi come il segnale che fosse per me giunto in momento di tornare a letto.<br/>
Tuttavia il giorno successivo, dopo un intenso dibattito, decisi di riappropriarmi di ciò che era mio e gli annunciai che sarei tornato nelle mie stanze.<br/>
 <br/>
«Sei ancora debole».<br/>
 <br/>
«Stare tutto il giorno mollemente a letto non aiuterà la mia riabilitazione e una dozzina di scalini non sanciranno la mia morte, Holmes. Non devi preoccupartene. Il dottor Bell stesso ha affermato che sono ormai fuori pericolo, date le dovute precauzioni».<br/>
 <br/>
«Il dottor Bell è un ciarlatano», ribatté lui piccato, sorseggiando il caffè senza mai alzare lo sguardo dal giornale, le gambe accavallate sulla sedia, con la pantofola del piede ciondoloni che ondeggiava al ritmo del suo disappunto.<br/>
 <br/>
Sorrisi e son certo che lui lo notò.<br/>
 <br/>
«Sino a ieri era un luminare ai tuoi occhi».<br/>
 <br/>
«Un uomo ha diritto di cambiare la propria opinione. Ma se sei tanto testardo da far di testa tua, così sia, non ti fermerò».<br/>
 <br/>
Holmes aveva sempre avuto una certa tendenza al melodrammatico non appena qualcuno faceva qualcosa che non gli andasse pienamente a genio, il che avveniva molto più spesso di quanto uno si sarebbe aspettato. Ma ormai sapevo quando questa fosse una facciata e non vi prestai troppo caso.<br/>
E fu così che quella notte stessa mi reimpossessai delle mie stanze.<br/>
Dopo cena mi alzai, deciso a ritirarmi, e con passo deciso – o perlomeno quella era l’impressione che speravo di dare – mi incamminai verso le scale. Cercai di attardarmi il meno possibile alla loro base, e dopo aver augurato la buonanotte ad Holmes mi apprestai a cominciare la scalata il prima possibile, dacché sentivo il suo sguardo su di me.<br/>
I punti ancora tiravano terribilmente al minimo sforzo, ma perlomeno il dolore era andato giorno dopo giorno diminuendo, e ormai potevo fare quasi completamente a meno della morfina, limitandomi ad un’unica somministrazione giornaliera. Con molta calma mi portai allo stesso livello della mia stanza, e solo quando fui in cima mi permisi di appoggiarmi per qualche istante allo stipite della porta di camera mia per poter riprendere fiato.<br/>
È incredibile quanto poco basti per perdere completamente il tono muscolare e soprattutto quanto la memoria di qualcuno che già vi è passato possa essere labile. Non mi sentivo così debole dai tempi della mia degenza in Afghanistan e indubbiamente il fatto che avessi due decadi in più sulle spalle non mi rendeva più ricettivo alla guarigione.<br/>
 <br/>
Ripresi a camminare, ben sapendo che le orecchie di Holmes erano tese per il benché minimo segno di incertezza, e con estrema fatica mi gettai nel letto.<br/>
Nonostante la signora Hudson avesse acceso il caminetto, la mia rimaneva una delle stanze più fredde della casa in inverno, a causa degli spifferi dati dal piano sopraelevato. Le coperte mi sembrarono gelide al tatto e il mio pensiero andò al calore confortevole della stanza di Holmes, ma lo scacciai immediatamente. Mi cambiai, indossando la camicia da notte e mi infilai sotto le lenzuola, accoccolandomi come un bambino nel grembo materno per non andare a toccare con le estremità i punti più gelidi del mio giaciglio.<br/>
 <br/>
Certo che, pensai, in tutti quegli anni mi ero ammorbidito.<br/>
Un tempo avrei riposato persino sul pavimento di una bettola e lo avrei considerato il letto di un re, mentre adesso il minimo inconveniente mi gettava in uno stato di sconforto. Cosa avrebbero detto i miei commilitoni, con i quali avevo dormito in tende torride per via del sole o completamente madide di pioggia, dove gli insetti sembravano avere tutta l’intenzione di mangiarti vivo e il tanfo umano che vi aleggiava rendeva l’aria quasi irrespirabile.<br/>
Mi persi nei ricordi, benché non fossero in alcun modo piacevoli, ma si sa che l’animo umano ha bisogno ogni tanto di purificarsi, mettendosi alla prova da solo con pensieri che non portano altro che dolore, e quella era una di quelle notti. Nonostante fossi stravolto dalla stanchezza, non riuscii ad addormentarmi, complice l’aria greve che mi sembrava incombere sulla stanza e il dolore delle ferite, sordo.<br/>
Con mio rammarico mi resi conto che non si trattava solo dell’addome, che ormai era diventato un rumore di fondo in questi ultimi giorni, presente ma sopportabile, ma anche della gamba, che per troppi giorni avevo fatto riposare e che adesso, al minimo sforzo, rivendicava la propria presenza. Non dico che fu come se fossi stato nuovamente colpito da quel proiettile Ghazi, ma il bruciore che mi stava dando, unito a tutto il resto, era difficilmente sopportabile.<br/>
Accusai parimenti la morfina, che avrei dovuto cominciare ad abbandonare almeno due giorni prima per lasciar abituare il mio corpo.<br/>
 <br/>
Giacqui nel mio letterale letto di dolore per quelle che mi parvero ore, tentando di distrarmi in ogni modo: lessi, mi sforzai di dormire, provai addirittura a scribacchiare qualcosa su di un mio taccuino, ma nulla pareva funzionare. Fu con un gesto di rabbia repressa a dir poco rammarichevole che sferrai un pugno alla testiera del letto, cercando di lenire il dolore provocandomene altrettanto da solo, ma fu un gesto sciocco e vano.<br/>
Ammetto che se avessi avuto con me la morfina, a quel punto della notte, avrei ceduto e me ne sarei somministrato da solo una dose, ma ringrazio Iddio che questa fosse rimasta al piano di sotto, tanto irraggiungibile come se si fosse trovata in estremo oriente.<br/>
 <br/>
Un flebile bussare alla porta mi risvegliò dalle mie imprecazioni e dal delirio, ma non attese il mio lasciapassare.<br/>
Holmes entrò in stanza, vestito ancora come a cena, segno che ancora non era andato a letto, e mi osservò con rammarico.<br/>
 <br/>
«Posso far qualcosa per te, Holmes», mormorai, fingendo malamente di essermi appena svegliato.<br/>
 <br/>
Scivolò dentro, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle, e rimase ad osservarmi sulla soglia, lo sguardo corrucciato. In mano aveva il maledetto astuccio di marocchino.<br/>
 <br/>
«Il dolore è tanto insopportabile?»<br/>
 <br/>
Mi tirai su a sedere con finta naturalezza.<br/>
 <br/>
«Nulla a cui non possa resistere. Se è il mio stato di salute che ti preoccupa, amico mio, non devi preoccupartene. Son nettamente migliorato rispetto ai giorni scorsi, e tu dovresti approfittare della stanza libera per dormire in un vero letto».<br/>
 <br/>
Sospirò, come un padre che ha perso le speranze con il proprio figlio, e si avvicinò al letto in pochi passi.<br/>
 <br/>
«Watson, non hai dormito un istante da che sei salito in stanza e il dolore ti sta tormentando. Riesco a vedere da qui che stai comprimendo la gamba lesa, nonostante le lenzuola. Ora, riterrai con me che è assolutamente comprensibile dopo aver passato così tanti giorni senza far movimento alcuno, specialmente su di un arto che già di per sé soffre anche solo per i più banali cambiamenti metereologici. Il tutto coronato dal tuo nuovo corollario di ferite da arma da fuoco, che certamente non devono aiutare il quadro della situazione».<br/>
 <br/>
Lasciai istintivamente andare la coscia, cosa che mi procurò una fitta che difficilmente nascosi con una smorfia.<br/>
 <br/>
«Holmes, queste tue preoccupazioni infondate non giustificano come tu possa trovarti nella mia stanza».<br/>
 <br/>
«Ho sentito un tonfo sospetto», sentenziò semplicemente lui.<br/>
 <br/>
Non potei esimermi dal sollevare un sopracciglio.<br/>
 <br/>
«Mi è semplicemente caduto un libro».<br/>
 <br/>
«Non mentire».<br/>
 <br/>
Holmes, sin dai nostri primi incontri, ha sempre mantenuto la caratteristica di rendere surreale qualsiasi nostra discussione, riuscendo così a farmi uscire motti di ilarità anche nelle situazioni che non lo richiedono.<br/>
 <br/>
«Perché dovrei mentire?»<br/>
 <br/>
«Perché sono in grado di riconoscere ogni singolo rumore proveniente dalla tua stanza. Non ti è caduto alcun libro questa notte, nessun bicchiere, portagioie o ammennicolo di varia natura che poteva trovarsi sul tuo comodino. Non sei inciampato nel cercare di alzarti per ravvivare il fuoco, perché in questa stanza ormai si gela e tu non hai avuto neanche la forza di alzarti all’incirca un’ora fa, quando la temperatura era ancor accettabile – motivo per cui mi permetterai adesso di farlo al posto tuo -, non hai cercato di recuperare il pitale né le pantofole e men che meno hai tirato una testata casuale alla testiera, perché a quella di solito segue un irrazionale borbottio dato dal sonno. Non posso sapere la natura esatta del tuo gesto – stizza? Rabbia? Sfogo? – ma posso enunciarti tutto ciò che non è stato e che mi hai dato l’occasione di conoscere in tutti questi anni. Ora, senza necessità che tu ammetta che ho ragione, perché dalla tua espressione posso già intuire di averne, ti pregherei di dirmi come preferisci passare la notte».<br/>
 <br/>
Mi lasciai andare contro i cuscini che sorreggevano la mia schiena, sconfitto.<br/>
 <br/>
«Quali scelte ho?»<br/>
 <br/>
Contro ogni mia aspettativa, si mise a sedere sul materasso, lasciandolo affondare lievemente sotto di sé. Sentii subito il calore radiante del suo corpo ma nonostante ciò non mi allontanai, anzi. Mi sarei avvicinato se non fosse stato un gesto eccessivamente plateale e lo scacciai subito dalla mia mente.<br/>
 <br/>
«La prima, dottore, è forse la più antipatica».<br/>
 <br/>
Posizionò l’astuccio fra noi, in un piccolo spazio libero sul lenzuolo. Le fiamme ravviate del caminetto lo illuminavano di un bagliore sinistro.<br/>
Mi morsi un labbro, combattuto. Certo era che la notte mi sarebbe stata più serena e sarei finalmente crollato, ma questo avrebbe implicato ricominciare da capo il mio allontanamento dalla morfina prima che si mostrasse per quello che era. Era già stato così difficile liberarsene venti anni fa, quando uscii dall’ospedale, ma adesso la carne era indubbiamente più debole.<br/>
Il pulsare della gamba sembrò essere contrario a questa mia scelta.<br/>
 <br/>
«La seconda, Watson, sebbene sia quanto di più semplice al mondo, forse la riterrai essere la più congeniale».<br/>
 <br/>
Lo osservai incuriosito, discostando lo sguardo dall’oggetto.<br/>
 <br/>
«La mia compagnia».<br/>
 <br/>
Mi rimisi nuovamente con la schiena dritta, questa volta risvegliando i punti dell’addome.<br/>
 <br/>
«Holmes, non posso permettertelo. Sono notti che non dormi e mi meraviglio che tu non sia già crollato nel tuo letto. Tu che riesci, dovresti approfittarne. D’altronde hai il caso della signora Norton di cui occuparti».<br/>
 <br/>
Non vi aveva mai più fatto alcun cenno da quella nostra discussione, così come tanti altri argomenti di maggior interesse personale, e non avevo la benché minima idea di come stessero procedendo le indagini e di quale natura fossero.<br/>
 <br/>
«Ah, quello è risolto».<br/>
 <br/>
«Risolto! Ma come--»<br/>
 <br/>
«Esattamente il giorno dopo il tuo ritorno ufficiale nel mondo dei vivi, amico mio, ma lascia che ti racconti».<br/>
 <br/>
Non mi dilungherò sui nostri discorsi, poiché si trattò di uno di quei casi che nulla hanno a che fare con la natura criminale quanto con quella umana.<br/>
Il ritorno in patria della signora Norton, avvenuto quanto mai di nascosto, aveva portato ad Holmes quello che pareva essere un caso di ricatto, spionaggio e vendetta silenziosa, ordito da chi aveva ben più mezzi della meravigliosa cantante. Vecchie conoscenze di costei, per qualche ragione, parevano aver ordito nei confronti suoi e della di lei famiglia in questi ultimi sei mesi.<br/>
L’avvocato Norton - dopo dieci anni di matrimonio felice - era tristemente mancato dopo quella che ai più era sembrata una breve e dolorosa malattia, lasciando la sua signora - ai tempi signorina Adler - senza più l’amore di una vita e presto senza neanche più un erede, deceduto anch’esso per la medesima, alla tenera età di quattro anni. Mesi di indagini personali e di sospetti l’avevano spinta a tornare in patria per chiedere aiuto ad Holmes, del quale sapeva già di potersi fidare ciecamente.<br/>
E qui era iniziata l’indagine, con dei forti sospetti nei confronti dell’ormai re di Boemia, che secondo la signora aveva ordito l’assassinio del marito e del figlio mediante veleno. Lei stessa non voleva mostrarsi in giro con le sue vere sembianze, timorosa di incappare in qualche spia, motivo per cui vagava per la città vestita da giovanotto, travestimento che apparentemente le si addiceva meravigliosamente e che era in grado di ingannare chiunque.<br/>
Di fronte a una mente così brillante in pericolo, Holmes aveva dato fondo a qualsiasi suo metodo per scoprire la verità e garantire a quella nobildonna giustizia e pace interiore.<br/>
Ma dopo settimane di ricerca, poco o niente era venuto fuori.<br/>
L’assenza della possibilità di indagare sul defunto, la lontananza del soggetto incriminato, rendevano il tutto difficile e fuori portata, motivo per cui Holmes si era dovuto insinuare nei meandri della aristocrazia britannica e boera presente sul suolo londinese.<br/>
 <br/>
«E cosa ne hai tratto», domandai sulle spine, le mani incrociate sulla coperta e gli occhi verso il profilo del mio amico, che sedeva adesso a gambe incrociate sul materasso, il volto rivolto verso il fuoco.<br/>
 <br/>
Rimase in silenzio e mi resi conto di quanto si fosse incupito.<br/>
Nuove ombre si erano stagliate sul suo volto rigido e mi sorpresi nel trovarle.<br/>
 <br/>
«Ne ho tratto», riprese con voce bassa, tanto che quasi ebbi difficoltà nell’udirlo sopra il crepitio del caminetto, «che anche la mente migliore, la più brillante, di fronte a certe perdite, può disintegrarsi e distorcersi sino a distaccarsi completamente dalla realtà».<br/>
 <br/>
Si voltò verso di me e notai una nota triste nel suo sguardo.<br/>
 <br/>
«Dopo il tuo incidente, ho deciso di rischiare quanto più potevo. Tramite mio fratello, son riuscito a reperire notizie fresche, reali, ben lontane da quelle che può avere persino un ambasciatore in terra straniera. Wilhelm Gottsreich Sigismond von Ormstein, il nostro ben conosciuto re, da ormai due anni non ha più alcuna possibilità di intendere né volere. Giace in un letto, emiparetico, circondato da uno stuolo di figli che ha avuto dal fortunato matrimonio di tanti anni fa. Il suo potere decisionale è pari a nulla e certamente non ha ordito alcunché nei confronti della nostra cliente. Quasi nessuno sa della sua condizione e le rare comparsate in pubblico sono effettuate da ben lontano, da un fantoccio che in tutto gli assomiglia meno che nella regalità del suo sangue».<br/>
 <br/>
Rimasi inebetito.<br/>
 <br/>
«Ma certamente», ripresi io stesso il filo del discorso, per non far morire lì il tutto, «La regina consorte avrà scoperto qualcosa sul suo passato, soprattutto avendo la libertà di muoversi senza che il marito la sviasse. Ricordo distintamente il suo timore se lei avesse scoperto qualcosa e dopo tutti questi anni l’ombra di uno scandalo ulteriore deve averla spinta ad agire».<br/>
 <br/>
Holmes scosse la testa in segno di diniego.<br/>
«Non colpendo il marito e il figlio della Adler, non ora che vi sono problemi più impellenti che minacciano il futuro della corona. Non vi è nulla che indichi la sfortunata morte di un giovane uomo e di un bambino come premeditata, ma qui vedo solo una donna vessata dalla sorte e ormai sola, disperata e sull’orlo del baratro, con una forte necessità di essere aiutata professionalmente, ma certo non dal sottoscritto».<br/>
Tacqui, pensando a quando i nostri occhi si erano incrociati quei pochi secondi e a quanta paura vi avessi letto. Mai avrei pensato di trovarvi anche così tanta mestizia.<br/>
 <br/>
«Dove è lei adesso?»<br/>
 <br/>
«Lontano, spero. Presso chi le ho consigliato di incontrare, in Francia*. Ma non so se seguirà i miei consigli: quando le ho esposto le mie conclusioni è crollata. Mi ha accusato di essere un ciarlatano, l’ombra di me stesso, sino ad accusarmi di essere io stesso al soldo del sovrano. Solo al nostro congedo sembrava che si stesse ravvedendo sul proprio comportamento, ma la mente può giocare pessimi scherzi a chiunque. Forse tornerà in America, forse farà ciò che le ho detto, ma ho la pessima impressione che la Donna non sia altro che un ricordo lontano, spezzato dal troppo dolore».<br/>
 <br/>
Mi lasciai andare sul materasso, sfiancato, come se avessi fatto un qualche sforzo fisico per seguire la vicenda, ma la realtà è che mi sentivo vuoto, piegato su me stesso. Che qualcuno di così incredibile - che era riuscito persino a mettere Holmes in scacco - fosse ridotto ad un guscio vuoto per colpa dei rovesci del destino, mi devastava.<br/>
Pensai alle perdite della mia vita: a mio fratello ed ai miei genitori, a Mary – così giovane e piena di vita – e ad Holmes. Perché per quanto lui fosse tornato dal regno dei morti, per tre anni non era stato altro che l’ennesimo lutto, uno dei più crudeli, tanto doloroso quanto inaspettato.<br/>
Mi domandai perché non fossi impazzito, e non volli darmi risposta.<br/>
 <br/>
Holmes mi osservava, ma non parlò.<br/>
Se aveva intuito l’andamento dei miei pensieri non lo diede ad intendere, e gliene fui grato. Non si sarebbe trattato di un qualche gioco per intrattenermi, ma di un vero e proprio frugare interiormente al sottoscritto, e in quell’istante non avrei gradito intrusioni.<br/>
 <br/>
Decisi così di cambiare argomento.<br/>
Gli chiesi di suo fratello e di ciò che era avvenuto nel mondo nei miei giorni di reclusione; gli chiesi di casi nuovi, di articoli interessanti che avessero suscitato il suo interesse ed altre amenità. Cercai di recuperare quelle settimane perse ad ignorarci, e presto ci rilassammo.<br/>
Tornammo ad essere i due di sempre, e il dolore passò in secondo piano, così come la stanchezza di Holmes prese il sopravvento, tanto che più volte lo vidi tentare di reprimere uno sbadiglio.<br/>
Era ciò che gli accadeva alla conclusione di ogni caso.<br/>
Diversi giorni di crollo fisico, per riprendersi dalle fatiche delle indagini, e poi – se non trovava altro nell’immediato – inedia. E in quel momento Holmes era senza forze, tanto che, nel discutere, prese sempre di più ad allungarsi ai piedi del mio materasso, per posizionarsi di traverso lungo di esso, un gomito in appoggio e il braccio flesso per andare a reggere la testa con la mano.<br/>
Ma durò poco, perché nel mezzo di non so quale discorso mi resi conto che si era addormentato.<br/>
La considerai una cosa quanto mai peculiare, perché nonostante Holmes amasse dormire fino a tardi – quando decideva di concederselo – era la prima volta che lo vedevo crollare in tal maniera, come un bambino.<br/>
Poi pensai alle notti insonni dovute al caso e a quelle che aveva passato con me, a vegliare sulla mia guarigione, e mi meravigliai che avesse retto così tanto. Lo osservai per non so quanto tempo, indeciso sul da farsi.<br/>
Se lo avessi risvegliato avrebbe sicuramente fatto sì di rimanere in stanza per assicurarsi che stessi bene, e questo avrebbe significato altre ore insonne.<br/>
Decisi così che lo avrei lasciato dormire così per una decina di minuti, per poi svegliarlo e convincerlo a ritirarsi.<br/>
Non so bene quanti ne passarono in realtà, dacché mi addormentai a mia volta e al mio risveglia nel camino non rimaneva che brace e Holmes si era messo in una posizione più comoda, sebbene fosse ancora ai miei piedi, senza coperte né altro, con indosso ancora i vestiti del giorno precedente e la sola vestaglia a scaldarlo. Mi passai una mano sul volto e con molta delicatezza, per non risvegliare i dolori – che parevano essersi momentaneamente sopiti – mi liberai della coltre di coperte che mi rivestiva e mi sporsi in avanti, piegandomi sul fianco destro per avvicinarmi ad Holmes.<br/>
Gli posi una mano sulla spalla, scrollandola lievemente e sussurrando il suo nome.<br/>
La sua reazione fu immediata, e aprì subito gli occhi, allarmato, irrigidendosi sul posto e tirandosi un poco a sedere, facendo peso sui gomiti. Volse il volto verso di me, lievemente inebetito e colto di sorpresa – poche volte in vita mia mi è capitato di cogliere di sorpresa Holmes, e questa è definitivamente una di quelle che ricordo con maggior calore.<br/>
Non disse nulla, si limitò a corrucciare lo sguardo come per domandare cosa fosse successo, ma non uscì alcun suono dalle sue labbra e intuì dal mutare della sua espressione che lo aveva intuito.<br/>
Fu lì, semi sdraiato sul mio stesso letto, ridicolmente vestito, fiaccato dalla stanchezza, che lasciai andare le briglie del mio decoro e mi piegai su di lui, rubandogli un bacio a fior di labbra che fu un mero guizzo di follia.<br/>
Tanto breve fu questo mio estro, che la mia immediata reazione successiva fu quella di allontanarmi, drizzandomi a sedere, gettando le gambe fuori dal letto in un gesto che mi provocò forti fitte dove tiravano i punti, ma tanta era la vergogna e l’urgenza che l’ignorai.<br/>
Lui parve invece risvegliarsi con quel gesto, e mi osservava con occhi d’acciaio, senza proferir verbo, seguendomi unicamente con il movimento delle pupille, mentre il resto del corpo restava come lo avevo sorpreso.<br/>
 <br/>
«Cielo Holmes, perdonami, io non--»<br/>
 <br/>
Si mise a sedere con una rapidità tale che mi sorprese, ma mai quanto quando il suo busto si sporse verso di me e la sua mano destra si avvicinò alla mia nuca, afferrandomi da essa per avvicinarmi a sé con un impeto che mi mozzò il fiato. E di nuovo mi ritrovai ad assaggiare le sue labbra, ma questa volta chi trovai dall’altra parte mi rispose con ingordigia, cercandomi come se le sue intenzioni fossero state quelle di privarmi di qualsiasi oncia di respiro e io non potei che soccombere a quel tocco, crogiolandomi in esso per quelli che mi parvero minuti di pura immobilità.<br/>
Ci separammo senza fiato, incrociando subito i nostri sguardi come per cercar conferma l’uno nell’altro.<br/>
Non so cosa vide Holmes nel mio, ma bastò perché si alzasse da letto, pronto a prendere la porta.<br/>
Fu con uno sforzo non da poco che mi sporsi in avanti per brancare la sua mano, afferrandola prima che fuggisse.<br/>
 <br/>
«Holmes».<br/>
 <br/>
La sua voce risuonò pacata pochi istanti dopo, quasi inaspettata.<br/>
 <br/>
«Perdonami, amico mio. Credo sarebbe meglio per te se tornassi nelle mie stanze. Forse hai ragione, ho bisogno di dormire, e sicuramente anche tu. Buonanotte».<br/>
 </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>---</p>
</div><p> <br/>
Inutile dire che non solo non dormii, ma che il giorno dopo obbligai la signora Hudson a riportare la colazione che aveva portato appositamente per me al piano di sopra in salotto, perché la potessi consumare con Holmes, il quale, mi avvisò, era uscito la mattina presto e non aveva fatto ancora ritorno.<br/>
Ciò con mi fece perdere d’animo, e con lentezza, deciso che non dovevo dimostrare nulla a nessuno in fatto di autonomia, scesi le scale e mi accomodai in salotto adeguatamente vestito.<br/>
Mi sentivo nuovamente un gentiluomo per la prima volta da giorni e la gamba, prestandole la dedicata attenzione, rispose in modo nettamente migliore rispetto alla sera prima allo sforzo fisico.<br/>
Mi godetti quindi finalmente la colazione, abbondando di pancetta e toast con marmellata. Non ho dubbi che a vedermi da fuori chiunque avrebbe pensato che non avessi un solo pensiero al mondo, ma dentro di me ribollivo di domande ed incertezze.<br/>
 <br/>
Anzitutto sul perché di quella mia azione.<br/>
 <br/>
Fino a poche settimane prima ero inorridito di fronte al pensiero di dormire sotto lo stesso tetto di un invertito, rimuginando su come sfuggire dalla mia condizione. Eppure il mio orrore si era trasformato in qualcosa di diverso, in una strana forma di realizzazione che non mi aveva colpito pienamente sino a ieri e che anche di fronte a certe domande di Holmes avevo negato.<br/>
E ancora adesso non potevo credervi.<br/>
Dopo diciassette anni di frequentazione avevo baciato il mio migliore amico, coinquilino e collega. E lui mi aveva prontamente risposto, con un fervore di cui non lo credevo capace, come se avesse bramato farlo da sempre.<br/>
Tuttavia non potevo che incupirmi di fronte alla sua reazione successiva, la fuga precipitosa della mia stanza, come se il nostro fosse stato unicamente uno sciocco errore dato da troppi fattori: paura, sollievo, mancanza di sonno.<br/>
Io stesso non riuscivo a capacitarmi di ciò che avevo fatto e durante tutta la notte mi domandai se John Watson, nel pieno delle proprie capacità fisiche e mentali, avrebbe fatto una simile incoscienza.<br/>
Non avevo idea di cosa avrei detto ad Holmes una volta arrivato, ma dacché in quelle ultime settimane la mia vita pareva essere dettata dalla mia incoscienza, decisi di non impormi nulla e di decidere una volta che fosse arrivato.<br/>
 <br/>
Ciò accadde nel primo pomeriggio, quando Holmes tornò accompagnato inaspettatamente dal dottor Bell. Mi sentii molto ambiguo nel mio essere sollevato e deluso al tempo stesso, ma non lo diedi a vedere e accolsi il collega, che era giunto per controllare come stesse procedendo la mia convalescenza.<br/>
Stabilì che i dolori della sera prima inerenti alle vecchie ferite fossero più che normali e che presto avrei dovuto cominciare a fare del moto per rinforzare le gambe e i muscoli dell’addome, non appena le cuciture me lo avessero concesso, ma sarebbe stato necessario attendere ancora un po’ prima che potessi gettarmi in qualcosa di più complesso di una passeggiata.<br/>
 <br/>
Tuttavia accolsi con piacere la sua prognosi e lo invitammo a fermarsi a cena, ma dovette declinare, lasciando me ed Holmes soli per la prima volta dopo l’increscioso fatto della sera prima.<br/>
Lui sembrava perfettamente a suo agio e non dava alcun segno di volervi accennare e decisi che non avrei fatto il primo passo. Discutemmo del più e del meno, cenando come niente fosse, ma quando venne l’ora di ritirarci, Holmes si chiuse nella propria stanza e non attese che io giungessi nella mia.<br/>
 </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>---</p>
</div><p><br/>
Passarono ancora tre giorni prima che decidessi di intraprendere una passeggiata in solitaria, per saggiare l’inverno londinese sulla mia pelle, e non me ne pentii affatto. Mi presi i miei tempi e mi lasciai trascinare dalla fiumana di gente che correva da una parte e dall’altra per compiere le proprie commissioni.<br/>
Mi sentii finalmente vivo, liberato dalla mia reclusione, e ne approfittai per far visita al sostituto che si occupava dei miei pazienti in mia assenza, per ringraziarlo della propria disponibilità, discutendo con lui sul come e quando sarei tornato a praticare. Quando però mi domandò – come altri che incrociai quel giorno – sul cosa fosse successo quella notte, mentii.<br/>
Un balordo in un vicolo, un ladruncolo.<br/>
Nulla più.<br/>
 <br/>
Quando rincasai, Holmes mi attendeva sulla porta di casa, vestito di tutto punto.<br/>
 <br/>
«Ti prepari ad una serata a teatro?»<br/>
 <br/>
«No, amico mio, niente affatto.<em> Ci</em> prepariamo per una serata a teatro. Ora, se volessi prepararti adeguatamente, vorrei affrontare il breve tragitto a piedi, se non ti dispiace. So bene che è tutto il pomeriggio che vaghi senza sosta e ti concederò un passo più breve del solito, purché non ci faccia tardare».<br/>
 <br/>
Inutile dire che non mi opposi e in pochi minuti ero pronto, sebbene la stanchezza delle mie membra cominciasse a pesare, ma non dissi niente. Mi sentivo bene e il fatto di poter tornare con Holmes a comportarci come ben prima che tutta la faccenda avesse luogo mi rendeva certamente più tranquillo, sebbene quegli ulteriori giorni di silenzio non avessero fatto altro che infuocare i miei dubbi.<br/>
Ne conclusi, mentre mi sistemavo il farfallino, che l’amicizia di Holmes e la sua presenza valessero troppo per me perché potessi rinunciarvi, e mi decisi a nascondere in un angolo della mia mente ciò che era accaduto.<br/>
 </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>---</p>
</div><p><br/>
La serata a teatro si rivelò essere un concerto assolutamente squisito, anche se debbo ammettere che aver passato tutto quel tempo in reclusione nel nostro appartamento mi avrebbe fatto apprezzare appieno anche la peggiora orchestra di Londra.<br/>
La cena che ne seguì dopo fu deliziosa e finalmente mi concessi qualche bicchiere in più, ben attento a non eccedere, sebbene finì la serata particolarmente su di giri e divertito dagli aneddoti di Holmes, che quella sera pareva intenzionato a dar fondo alla propria istrionìa. Non una volta lasciò calare il silenzio sul tavolo e non una volta sentii i suoi discorsi forzati, così come i miei uscirono con la naturalezza che da sempre ci caratterizzava.<br/>
Saremmo potuti tornare a casa facilmente a piedi, ma gli fui grato perché appena fuori dal ristorante, tenendomi a braccetto per sorreggermi, fece cenno ad una carrozza e ce ne appropriammo, tornando pigramente verso Baker Street.<br/>
Solo all’interno, nel buio del mezzo, illuminati solo dai radi lampioni che incrociavamo lungo la strada, calò il silenzio. Un silenzio pacato, satollo di cibo ed ebbro di vino, rilassato, per il quale mi concessi di appoggiare la nuca, liberata dalla tuba, sul legno alle mie spalle, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciandomi cullare.<br/>
Holmes era seduto alla mia destra, immobile, le mani sul sedile, e con l’indice della sinistra picchiettava, facendo raschiare con l’unghia la pelle lisa. Nonostante sentissi il suono regolare della carrozza sul ciottolato, non potei fare a meno di concentrare il mio udito su quel suono graffiante, fastidioso, per niente a tempo, ma anzi turbato e segno di agitazione, che per nulla si confaceva con il resto della serata.<br/>
 <br/>
Una nota stonata in quel piacevole concerto.<br/>
 <br/>
Fu senza pensare che posai la mano sulla sua per mettervi fine e ci misi qualche istante ad accorgermi che non era certo il comportamento più consono. Quando la tolsi, Holmes era immobile, congelato.<br/>
Mi prese di sorpresa quando, a circa due minuti di distanza da casa, batté il bastone sul tetto per avvisare il vetturino di fermarsi. Mi voltai verso di lui, aspettandomi una motivazione, ma ciò che trovai fu un Holmes dalla mascella serrata e dallo sguardo freddo.<br/>
 <br/>
«Holmes, va tutto--»<br/>
Sollevò una mano per zittirmi e così feci.<br/>
«Watson, prima che decida di cambiare idea su tutto ciò, lascia che parli. Direi che il tuo lieve stato di ebbrezza possa renderti sicuramente più che malleabile rispetto a quando sei sobrio, ma non tanto da renderti incosciente. Ora che sei finalmente in via di guarigione, nonostante il percorso per tornare sano sia lungo, credo sia giunto il momento di discutere una questione».<br/>
 <br/>
Il panico cominciò a montarmi dentro. Mi ero totalmente arreso all’idea di discutere con lui di una certa questione e sicuramente tutto mi aspettavo meno che una trappola tesa in una carrozza. Ero completamente impreparato.<br/>
 <br/>
«So che non è certamente il metodo più consono in certe situazioni, ma in tutta onestà non so se possa esistere una prassi di fronte a ciò che è accaduto. Quindi lascia che faccia un sunto di ciò che è successo e permettimi di trarne le mie conclusioni. Ritengo che ormai sia giunto il momento di tirare le fila di questo caso, e perdonami se lo chiamo tale ma mi permette di ricollegare i fatti correttamente».<br/>
 <br/>
Non ottenne da me risposta alcuna e lo prese come un segno per proseguire.<br/>
 <br/>
«Più di un mese fa ormai mi hai intravvisto con quello che pensavi fosse un uomo. Questo ha fatto sì che ti rivolgessi a me in cerca di consiglio e di conferme su come comportarti, dimostrando una certa repulsione verso l’accaduto che certamente tu hai negato, trattandosi del sottoscritto, ma che non di meno ti ha fatto allontanare per due settimane circa da qualsiasi cosa che mi riguardasse da vicino. Tuttavia hai pensato bene di pedinare il sospetto amante, rischiando la vita per delle motivazioni che non hanno senso di esistere se legate a suddetta repulsione nei miei confronti. Ora, escludendo ciò che ne è venuto fuori in seguito per quanto riguarda il caso della vedova Norton, il tutto ha portato entrambi a certi accadimenti. Adesso però è per me necessario, Watson, capire il perché siano avvenuti. Perché sarò sincero, amico mio, non ci dormo la notte. Vorrei farlo, ma la mia mente mi obbliga a cercare soluzioni a quello che è un problema che ne potrebbe avere mille, anzi no! Che dico! Due soluzioni, due».<br/>
 <br/>
Deglutii.<br/>
 <br/>
«E quali sarebbero?»<br/>
 <br/>
«La prima è che tutto ciò che è avvenuto quella sera è dovuto al tuo – nostro – essere sfiancati dalla situazione, dalla mancanza di sonno e dal dolore che provavi. Che ciò che hai fatto è stato un semplice gesto di follia, che al momento ti è parso giusto ma che si è rivelato essere un errore perché, bisogna ammetterlo, deve esservi qualcosa di sbagliato nel baciare un proprio simile e tu non eri nelle condizioni mentali adatte per volerlo fare».<br/>
 <br/>
Il mio stomaco si chiuse. Sentirlo pronunciare parole tanto dure mi fece male e mi pentii sinceramente di ciò che avevo detto quella sera di tanto tempo fa, su quanto certi gesti fossero criminali, senza sapere esattamente a cosa sarei andato incontro. Avrei voluto chiedere scusa per quel momento di cecità e diniego nei confronti della persona che più stimavo al mondo, ma decisi di tacere e di ascoltarlo.<br/>
 <br/>
«La seconda è che provi qualcosa per il sottoscritto. E che io stesso mi sono celato per quelli che sono anni, ormai troppi, per non privarmi dell’amicizia di un uomo che stimo e ammiro, con il quale ho convissuto talmente tanto da conoscere ogni singolo rumore di quando si muove in camera dal letto e per il quale mi sarei dannato pur di non vederlo riverso in quel letto, esanime, per colpa mia, della mia idiozia e stupidità nel volerlo tenere al di fuori di un caso come tanti, nonostante i mille vissuti insieme. Quello che ti è accaduto, Watson, è stato unicamente per colpa mia e mai mi perdonerò per averti messo così stupidamente in pericolo e mi riterrò fortunato se un giorno vorrai anche solo perdonarmi per questo fatto e non per ciò che ti ho appena confessato. Ma ora devo sapere per quale delle due soluzioni pende l’ago della bilancia, e se dovessi aver torto su quella che penso sia quella corretta, ti pregherei di dimenticare ciò che è avvenuto nelle ultime settimane. Se non potessi, lo capirei».<br/>
 <br/>
Lo fissai come si osserva un evento naturale magnifico a spaventoso, con timore di commettere anche solo un passo falso.<br/>
Le mie mani tremavano, potevo sentirlo, ma sino ad allora le avevo tenute ben salde sul pomolo del mio bastone da passeggio. Holmes mi fissava nel buio della carrozza e mi sembrava quasi stesse trattenendo il respiro, o forse ero io stesso.<br/>
Lasciai il pomolo giusto per liberare le mani dall’impiccio, lasciando il bastone cadere sul fondo della carrozza, dove si abbatté con un tonfo. Le mani le rimpegnai immediatamente invece, aggrappandomi con un al bavero della giacca di Holmes e con l’altra cercando la sua nuca, i capelli ancora nascosti sotto il cilindro lucido.<br/>
La sua bocca fu mia senza resistenza alcuna e Holmes non si lasciò pregare.<br/>
Dopo un primo istante di gelo, si lasciò andare al mio tocco e mi si riversò addosso con una passione e un sollievo che non gli si addicevano ma che accolsi con gioia. Cercò subito la mia lingua, suggendola, mordendola delicatamente, richiamando la mia che non si fece attendere e mi persi in quel profumo così noto che avrei riconosciuto fra migliaia.<br/>
Lo baciai a lungo e senza remore, tanto che quando si separò da me mi sentii le labbra arrossate e notai lo sguardo lucido di desiderio del mio amico luccicante al buio. Non disse nulla, si limitò a recuperare il proprio bastone per colpire nuovamente il tetto della vettura e far ripartire l’ignaro vetturino, che ci ricondusse pacatamente a Baker Street, mentre noi, nel buio della carrozza, tornavamo a divorarci l’un l’altro, con il fiato mozzo e le mani impegnate ad accarezzare la pelle altrui.<br/>
 <br/>
Due minuti di tragitto sono troppi quando si agogna di mordere il collo altrui, liberandolo dal colletto inamidato e dagli abiti ingombranti; due minuti sono troppi quando la mano dell’altro si insinua fra le pieghe del panciotto per andare a cercare spiragli di pelle da liberare; due minuti sono troppi, ma volano quando vorresti solo continuare un bacio che non sapevi di desiderare come l’aria.<br/>
 <br/>
E quando giungemmo sotto casa, pagato il vetturino, chiusa la porta alle nostre spalle, neanche il timore di incrociare la signora Hudson ci impedì di tornare a cercarci fra i diciassette scalini. E presto, al sicuro fra le mura familiari, lasciammo cadere ogni inibizione, ogni paura, ogni dubbio, così come i nostri cappelli, le camicie, i gemelli e tutto il resto, in un sentiero confusionario di abiti che si diramava lungo tutto il salotto sino alla camera di Holmes, dove lascio fuori questo diario, perché non ho bisogno di scrivere ulteriormente per ricordare la prima sera della nostra nuova vita.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
* Pierre Marie Félix Janet, Il padre della moderna psicotraumatologia, il quale proprio in quegli anni cominciò a presentare le sue prime ricerche. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>